


最近的距离

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 弃文了 留个存档





	1. 平安夜

“我们还是分手吧。”

  
“......是我哪里做得不够好吗？”

  
“不，我只是觉得，对你的那种感情越来越淡，已经无法感觉到了。”

  
平安夜，在满街灯饰的照耀底下，一男一女分开了彼此握着的双手，同时结束了情侣关系。

  
拉着小包包的肩带，一色美华快步离开，远离了人群，没有再回头去看刚才无力地答应她的人。

  
这到底是第几次了？与日夜思念的人交往，在相处过程中却发现自己的感情在渐渐减退，最后一点爱意都不剩，只能亲手了结关系。

  
也许她根本就不适合恋爱吧。反正在学校里的名声都已经被糟糕的恋爱史搞垮，也是时候清心寡欲，把那些根本不能算是爱的情愫都封起来。

  
熟悉的歌曲响起，她从包里摸出正响着的手机，看了看来电显示，咂了咂嘴还是接起：“姐我心情很差，没事就挂了。”

  
“别啊，这事很重要。学生会的交接就在三天后，作为下任学生会长的我有责任提醒成员们出席。”电话另一端的声音温顺而柔和，但当中却夹杂了只对着她才会有的嘲讽，“美华啊，虽然刚分手是比较难受，但作为副会长还请你公私分明，不要躲在家里哭然后缺席......”

  
“去死吧！！！”她火大地挂断了电话。这小子是不是觉得伤口不够痛，偏要在上面撒一大把盐啊！ ？

  
铃声再次响起，她挑了挑眉，克制住怒气按下接听键：“不管你找没找完乐子，能不能放过我？”

  
“不行，现在怎么能放着你不管。去最近的地铁站待着，我来找你。”

  
“......好。”沉默片刻后，她的嘴角不自觉地上扬，往地铁站的方向迈开步伐。

  
虽然对方总是挖苦嘲讽她，但在这种关头往往会来接她，从他们认识以来一直如此。

  
无数个夜晚，当她感到难过并自责的时候，是他让她得到了救赎和前进的动力。

  
“你来了啊。”当上方被影子笼罩时，未等对方开口，她便抬头展露出笑容。 “平安夜还没女朋友陪，你也真是可怜啊。”

  
“平安夜分手的人有资格说我吗？”他翻了个白眼，“再说，要是我交了女朋友，现在就不能陪你了吧。”

  
“是是，世良君是好男人。话说，你家的啤酒换了没？上次的太难喝了。”

  
每当她结束一段恋情，他便会把她带到他家，然后打开冰箱拿出啤酒边喝边谈心。

  
如果被学校知道校内的两个模范生居然在深夜窝在男方家里一起喝酒，后果简直不堪设想。不过，这种假设并不存在。

  
“世良，我是不是不适合恋爱啊......明明我喜欢他，但怎么从交往开始就变质了呢......”她的头躺在桌子上，手边是空了的啤酒罐。

  
青叶世良下意识地伸手去摸她的头：“要是跟美华在一起的人是我，指不定能走到最后呢。”

  
“才不要呢，我可不想失去你。”美华边说边起来，眼前却是世良突然放大了的脸。四目相对，然后不知道是谁凑近另一人，双唇相贴，继而开始侵略性的缠绵。

  
相拥着跌跌撞撞地进了卧室后，有人把手伸到对方背后拉下衣服的拉链，有人故意慢条斯理地解开对方衬衣的钮扣。当房间的灯光被关掉之时，就只剩下带着隐忍的轻喘声。

  
——在每次的最后，他们都会借助酒力上床，还真的是彻头彻尾的“安慰”。

  
心意相通，甚至做到了情侣的最后一步，他们却仍然挂着“朋友”的名义相处，丝毫没想发展关系。

  
“世良，所谓暗夜中的萤火，说的就是你吧。”趴在他的肩膀上，她轻轻地吻着唇边触到的肌肤，然后在他耳边如此道。

  
这个每次都拯救了她的灵魂的人，她是绝对不能让自己失去的，伤到半分也不行。所以，他们只要维持现状就好。

  
即使是“朋友”，她对世良的重视程度远超他人，他没必要把“男朋友”这个廉价的名义冠在身上。


	2. 翌晨

一觉醒来，一色美华首先看到的是眼前正坐在椅子上看书的青叶世良。对方马上就注意到她，放下书本坐到床边问道：“要给你熬醒酒汤吗？身上有没有哪里痛？”

  
“没事，我身体可好着呢，而且也习惯了。”她伸了个懒腰，只穿着内衣就毫不遮掩地走到衣柜前，拿出之前放在他家里备用的换洗衣物。 “我先去洗澡了，吃完早餐就离开。”

  
对方似乎有点犹豫，“两天后就得回学校交接，你在这住下也可以。”

  
“不了，只留到早上是我的原则。而且，我们是朋友。”她说得轻描淡写，只是把“朋友”两字的咬音格外加重。

  
他们大概是世上关系最荒唐的朋友了吧。

  
在平日，他们也不过保持着朋友的距离。暧昧的举动他们一点也没做过，全都巧妙地避开了，再加上她也交过不少男朋友，唯独就是没有跟他走到一起，人们更相信他们只是哥们。

  
她也想过，如果那一晚他的举动跟平日一样，没有展现出那份有温度的温柔的话，现在的他们也许就真的只是哥们而已。

  
但是，世上没有如果，她也没有后悔跟对方上了床。他喜欢她，她眷恋在黑暗中他炽热的怀抱，能够各取所需，又有什么不好的？

  
她边想着事情，边推门进入浴室，却在不经意瞥到旁边的镜子时愣住了。摸上脖子的右侧，再三确认自己没眼花后，她镇定地从柜子里拿出创可贴贴上，盖住了鲜明的吻痕。

  
明明以前都不会留吻痕的，也不知道是谁给他的胆子，一来就挑中这么显眼的位置。幸好她及时察觉，不然待会到街上该会受到怎么样的注目礼啊。

  
解开内衣扣，她正要把贴身衣物脱下来，门却被不客气地打开了。他手上勾着一件胸罩的带子，看到眼前的情景也没有丝毫波动：“我忘记提醒你了，你拿的那件的钢圈露了出来，穿着不舒服。”

  
她是不是太放任他了，又是吻痕又是拿贴身衣物的，这小子都不害臊的吗？当初那个趴在床边哭唧唧的说自己不是故意的小可爱去哪了？

  
“哦......”她伸手接过，在他关门前补上一句，“青叶世良，待会你最好坦白我脖子上的是什么回事。”

  
“不就只是吻痕吗。”他随意地笑笑。

  
她不客气地反了个白眼：“无恥。”

  
“那需要我负责任吗？”

  
“不了，我谢谢您啊。”

 

......  
...

 

“那么，我就回去了。”在玄关穿好靴子，她拨开挡住视线的头发，嘴角微微上扬。

  
这个笑容怎么有点怪怪的。他有点疑惑，但还是接话道：“路上小心，回去报个平安......”

  
可是，他话还没说完，眼前人的脸突然被放大，脸颊传来微暖而柔软的触感。使坏地亲到对方后，一色美华直起身，飞速地出去带上门。

  
这算什么！ ？是谁说他们只是朋友的？ ？ ？

  
他腿一没站稳，瘫坐在地上，手背挡住他红得快要烧着的脸。

  
还真的是魔女啊。

  
门外，握着手机的女生露出美滋滋的笑容。光是想像，她都能猜到门后的他有多害羞。

  
只是以牙还牙而已。不过，每每被捉弄后，他的反应都太可爱了，总让人想再来一回。

  
而在之后，没有收到报平安短信的他着急地对她进行了一番轰炸，这些都是后话了。  
　　  
　　


	3. 始作俑者

微暖的晨光从窗外打进来，一色美华看着在床边道歉的少年，无比冷静地道：“你知道吗？昨晚以后，我们再也回不去了。”

  
身上的疼痛越发清晰，视线范围内能看到被勒出红印的手腕，手机里满是家人的未接来电。她叹了一口气，等待对方的回应。

  
“你这是要跟我撇清关系吗？”青叶世良攥紧了眼前的被褥。 “我最记得的是，完事后你的那句‘我们无法在一起’。”

  
“不。我只是不想失去你，所以才不希望成为让关系无法回头的情侣，但我们确实再也无法当普通的朋友。”她沉吟片刻，“有第一次就很容易有第二次，如果你愿意以这种状态继续，在像昨晚那样的时刻为我所利用的话，我们依然能冠着'朋友'这个名义。”

  
眼前的人愣住了。她不由得苦笑，他会对她感到失望的吧，毕竟她是这么贪婪而无耻的人。

  
但是，出乎意料地，她被拥进他的怀𥚃，耳边是急促的心跳。 “如果能成为你最重要的人的话，你要怎么利用都可以。”

  
然后，她眼前突然一黑，醒了过来。拿过闹钟一看，离交接的时间还早。

  
——很久没梦到那时候的事了。时间长了，罪恶感也随之消失，她几乎忘记他说过那样的话。

  
滑开手机的锁屏界面，她的手指停留在与他的聊天纪录上，最后一条消息是交接详情的通知。再找到前男友的聊天纪录，就连她群发的那句圣诞快乐都还没看，大概是已经封锁她了吧。

  
收拾好仪容，她整理好领带的位置才安心回校。当她到达时，离开始时间还有半小时。

  
拉开学生会室的门，在眼前的是正坐在窗下，笑着谈话的两个男生，窗外微暖的阳光穿过他们的身影，落在地上。

  
率先开口的是坐在右边的青叶世良，白皙的皮肤几乎融进窗外的光线当中，因为背光而看不清楚他的神情：“真早啊，副会长。”

  
“......”她却少有地无视了他，双眼瞟向另一个人，片刻后，她深吸一口气，“好久没说上话了，宝生学长。”

  
还以为，从那之后，他们一辈子也说不上话了呢。

  
自知成为局外人的世良沉吟一会，然后放轻手脚离开了房间，房门被“咔嚓”一声带上。

  
“没想到会再跟你聊天。”片刻，被点到名的宝生和一脸坦然地道，“美华，一年的时间居然让你变了这么多。”

  
闻言，她弯起了双眸：“学长不就是始作俑者吗？”

  
为了显摆而把她追到手，发现她是个无趣的人后便结束关系，去当他心心念念的学生会长，留她一个人坠入混沌，在界限中游走。

  
说到底，她就只是他得到最大的权力前，供一时消遣的玩物罢了。但认知到这个事实又如何？她回不去了。

  
不过，她因此而得到了世良，她肮脏的心灵唯一的救赎。故此，虽然变成了这副落魄的样子，她倒也不是很恨他，只是永远也不会原谅他而已。

  
“我......很后悔当时伤害了你。”

  
“如果后悔有用的话，我也不会落得今天的下场。”她的语气骤然变冷，唇边的笑容早已没了温度，“现在才跟我说这些，又有什么用呢？”

  
对方沉默不语。

  
她从书包里拿出电脑，眼里不带感情地道：“我们还是进入正题吧。”

  
...

  
门外，一个身材挺拔的男子抱着臂倚在墙上，听见门后人正经的嗓音，唇角浮起一抹笑容。

  
刚才跟宝生学长聊了一会，对方似乎对美华怎么当上副会长甚是在意，相信对方已经有答案了。

  
虽然恋爱传闻不断，但她公私分明，做起事上来一丝不苟，这点受到了所有人的肯定。给什么工作让她处理，她都能做到别人无法挑刺的程度。

  
而且，她的交际手腕一点也不赖。实际上，她很受同学欢迎，学生会选举时跟他的票数差距也不多，倒不如说，他为她没能选上会长而感到遗憾——明明她是比他更适合的人选。

  
能在分手后依然跟前男友有往来，甚至巧妙地让对方站在支持她的一方，她实在很厉害。众人之中，唯独学长，她连一面都不愿见他。

  
不过，他还挺感谢学长的分手之恩，让他成为美华身边唯一的依靠。虽然不能在一起，但他们却在最近的距离互相守护彼此。


	4. 追求

“新年快乐——”

假期结束，学校走廊格外嘈杂，到处都能听到祝贺的话语，腰背挺直的少女安静地穿过走廊，踏着楼梯走到学生会室跟前。

推开白色的门，少年已坐在主席的位置上处理事务，头也不抬地拿起手边的板子，递往她所在的方向：“副会长，这个就交给你确认了。”

她接过板子，上面夹着一张各部的继任部长名单，在那之上叠了一张写着会议详情的便条。

“现在吗？”一色美华的眼睛略略扫过名单上的名字，却在剑道部那栏顿住。

青叶世良总算抬起头来，嘴角带着上扬的弧度：“在我回家前要收到。名单上这么多人，你还是现在动身比较好。”

她的眉毛动了动，俯身在他的耳边轻声质问：“你故意的吧？这可不是我的工作。”

“虽然如此，但也是因为你的社交手腕很好，才会让你去的。”他嘴边的笑始终没撤下来，虽然是直面会议桌说话，但却把声音压到只有他和她能听见的音量。 “跟前男友好好相处吧。”

在学生会室里各做着自己工作的成员只听见一阵急促的脚步，随着“砰”的一声巨响，门被充满怒气的手拉上了。

“......原来一色是那样的人啊？”戴着眼镜的文书停下敲电脑键盘的动作，目光闪过一丝讶异。

闻言，他却摇了摇头：“不，她脾气挺好的，只是我喜欢戏弄她而已。”

“你们的关系真不错呢。”

......  
...

感觉脚上的皮鞋格外沉重，一色美华低头去看列表上的名字，靠着良好的记忆想起各人的班级，然后从距离最近的E班展开工作。

“你是花道部的部长吧？我们学生会将于星期五的放学时段召开会议，讨论未来一年的方针，不知道你是否有空？”  
“是的，所以想确认你是否会出席......啊，原来是这样，那希望你能找部员替代你出席，我会在放学时再度拜访。”  
“咦，又是你当部长啊，那就好说了。星期五放学有会议，你能过来吗......”

离钟声响起只剩少许时间，她在又与一位部长完成确认后，眼睛扫了扫课室里的人，然后在心里暗自叹气。

这班里就只剩那个人还没确认了吧。

她的精神有点绷紧，但还是装作风淡云轻地对那位部长道：“同学，能麻烦你帮我叫一下榛名雅吗？”

“啊，好的，你们慢慢聊吧。”对方露出暧昧的笑容，一脸都知道他们是情侣的样子。

她脑海里闪过一丝疑惑——那个人，没有提起他们已经分手的事吗？

目光随刚才的人的位置瞟去，与正坐在窗边，被男生包围着的浅金发色的男生恰好对上视线。榛名雅唇边的笑容没有褪去，只是与身边的人示意要出去，然后便捧着一本打开的小说走到她跟前。

她毫无心理准备，他便率先开口，语气一贯的温柔：“早安啊，找我有事？”

“你......”她一时语塞，“我才刚跟你分手，你还能这么坦然面对我......”

虽然他的性格是挺随性的，但没想到居然能坦然至此，表现得就像他们还没分手似的。

“我没有撒气的理由。你不是我的附属品，我们只是暂时成为伴侣，分别那天始终会到来。”他淡然地陈述道。“话说，你不是来观察我什么反应的吧？ ”

她才回过神来：“啊，是的，星期五放学后有个会议需要各部部长出席，所以来确认你会不会来。”

“好的，我会去，详情你稍后传短信给我吧。”他看着腕表应道，之后抬起头，看着她的一脸愕然，浅浅地笑了，“你的那句圣诞快乐，我看得有点晚。”

“我还以为你封锁我了。”她赶紧收起自己的失态。

钟声悠悠响起，她与他匆匆告别，正要走回课室，却在转身那刻被握住手腕。

“我会继续追求你的，所以，不要只把我当成一般同学看待。”

“......为什么？你明明知道我是怎样的人。”

“我依然喜欢你。既然你不排斥我的话，那你就有再喜欢上我的可能，我只是向着这个方向努力而已。”

她心中一震，找不到别的理由劝说他。

她这么一个不适合恋爱的人并不值得对方继续喜欢，对她付出感情。但是，即使她说希望暂时单身，对方也不会放弃的吧。

“好吧，我知道了。”

说完这句话后，她看到他眼里一下就变得明亮，神情活像个讨到糖的孩子。


	5. 照顾

“你怎么在这里？”青叶世良不客气地看着与他并排倚在走廊墙上的男生。

  
太阳从窗外洒进来，把对方那头金发衬得更耀眼。榛名雅眨了眨眼睛，讽刺地扬起嘴角：“学生会长，这在你的职务范围外吧。”

  
宣告午饭时间的铃声在五分钟前响起，准时下课的世良很快便收拾好桌上文具，走到隔壁班门口等还在听老师讲解题目的一色美华，岂知却跟榛名雅撞个正着。

  
他对榛名雅从来都没什么好印象，甚至无法理解美华怎么会看上这个花花公子。在对方跟她走到一起前，他看得最多的是对方被一群女孩子围在中间，嬉皮笑脸的样子。

  
但是，跟美华在一起后，再也没有其他女性出现在榛名的身边。那人的眼中只会映出她一人的身影，就连分手了的现在也是如此。

  
他最不爽的，就是这个地方。为了她而改变，弄得好像真的很伟大、对她很深情似的。

  
对啊，他是在嫉妒。嫉妒榛名能够独占美华，更嫉妒美华转过头来先看到的人是对方，而不是自己。

  
明明分手了，他俩之间的氛围却依然暧昧，仿佛在相交的眼神之间确认了些他不知道的事。如果嫉妒是灼热的火，那一定会把他烧得片甲不留。

  
——不，青叶世良，你有什么资格嫉妒呢，明明都跟她上过那么多次床了。

  
既然她不希望跟他成为情侣，那他再怎么追求也站不到她的身边。满足于现状，跟她维持炮友的关系，总比疏远来得好。

  
“你在等谁？”

  
旁边传来美华带着疑惑与好奇的嗓音，他循声看去，才发现她不知道什么时候下课了，正与榛名搭话，手上拿着简约的黑色便当盒。

  
榛名点了点头：“我在等你一起吃午饭。”

  
闻言，她的神色变得有点尴尬。深吸一口气，她覆上对方垂在身侧的手，一双漂亮的眸子里盛满了认真，“榛名，我们的关系已经结束了，不是吗。”

  
她又再说了几句，待对方转身离开后才看向就在旁边等着的青叶世良，露出的浅笑中却不带温度：“让会长久等了。”

  
他倒是对这点已经习以为常了。 “比起我还有更重要的事吧？例如说会议的确认之类的......”

  
——糟了，他说错话了。

  
话音未落，他就看到她的脸色一下刷白，拿着便当盒的手微微颤抖。其后，她咬牙把便当塞到他手里，道：“抱歉，我先去做确认了，替我把这个处理掉吧。”

  
唯有在工作上，她不允许自己有丝毫的懈怠，总是费尽心力地做好每个工作。忙起来的时候就像现在，连饭都可以不吃，还真是老样子的工作狂。

  
她在自己的位置上匆匆翻找，带着板子和笔便赶往目标课室。他看向手里的便当盒，轻轻叹了一口气，低声喃道：“要我处理这个，我该怎么办啊......”

  
......  
...

  
“好的，感谢你的合作。”为最后一栏打上勾号，一色美华微微鞠躬，强烈的空腹感让她的脑袋有点打结。  
会议出席名单已经初步确认完毕，但离午休时间结束只剩少许时间，便当先前也交给世良处理了，她现在根本没有吃饭的余暇。

  
果然要饿着肚子度过下午吗......早上已经没吃东西就出门，放学后还得继续确认和巡逻校园，掐指一算，待她有空的时候都能吃晚饭了。

  
她的人生好苦啊，正式当上学生会副会长的第一天就得遭受这样的苦难......

  
她依依不舍地看着离自己越来越近的保健室的牌匾，正要路过，背后却突然感受到一股拉力，有人拽着她、捂着她的嘴带到保健室的病床上，还顺手拉上帘子。

  
“！？”她被吓到了，想叫出声却又被堵住，而且身体被锁住，根本没法转头去看是谁。

  
直到对方拿开在她嘴上的手，转而拿过她手里的板子，伴随着一声低笑说话，她才知道是谁：“别那么紧张，是我。”同时，在她身上的手也松开了。

  
得到解放的她终于转过身来，倒映着世良身影的一双眸子里露出了一丝不满：“你搞什么鬼？”

  
他没有直接回答，而是从病床边拿过便当盒，在她诧异的眼神中打开盒盖，夹起食物送到她的嘴边。

  
“美华，陪我跷一会课吧。”

  
上课铃响起，她却没有像平日那样马上赶回课室，而是把头微微倾前，吃下他夹的食物：“......冷了。”

  
“谁让你不吃饭也要工作。”他伸出手，宠溺地摸了摸她的头，一如在每一个她找他借酒消愁的晚上般。

  
真是温柔得过份。

  
她低垂双眸，“以后嫁给世良的人会很幸福的吧。”

  
那个人却不会是自己。


	6. 真面目

该说是她付出的努力是有回报的，几天后的第一次会议进行得异常顺利，比预料时间早了十五分钟结束。

  
“那么，会议就到这里，大家散会吧。副会长，你留下来善后。”

  
在座位上的人们纷纷离去，会长走在他们后面送客，却悄悄转过身来，朝她露出恶趣味的笑容。一色美华皮笑肉不笑地比了个切脖子的动作，然后认命地开始收拾。

  
手正要伸向眼前不知道是谁遗留下来的文件，背后却有一只手覆住她的，对方用空着的左手轻搂她的腰部，把她拉进怀里。

  
她抬头去看，与神情柔和的金发男生四目相对，反射性地把对方推开，她缓了一会，才咬着下唇，有点歉疚地说：“我不是故意的.... ..”

  
“不，是我冒犯了。”榛名雅露出一贯淡淡的笑容，晃了晃手上的文件，“我来帮忙吧。”说罢便不待她反应过来，接手她的工作。

  
她低头去看自己的手背，仿佛还残存着他的温度与触感，不自觉地把视线移到他的身上，甚至是他那稍为粗糙的手。

  
从相貌，气质到举动，榛名一直给人温和随性的感觉，瘦削的身板也让人觉得他有点弱气。但是，那都只是表象而已。

  
在剑道场练习的时候，他握起剑的那刻，整个人的气场都变得凌厉起来，利落的剑法让对手三两下便处于下风。分出胜负，脱下防具的那刻，他清澈的眼里总会透出一种仿佛能使人上瘾的野性。

  
这样的身姿，与平日可谓截然相反。能在外表寻觅到的唯一证据，就只有那双因为长期握着剑柄而变得粗糙的手。

  
也许她是被这样的他吸引了吧。所以，在他向她告白的同时，她的内心深处翻滚着强烈的欣喜。

  
但是，在她的每段关系背后都有相同的动机——摆脱前一次恋爱带来的伤痛。这直接导致的结果就是，她在无法疗伤的情况下让伤口变得越来越深。

  
所以，她才不想再祸害别人和遍体鳞伤的自己......

  
“啪”的一声脆响，把她从思绪中抽离，映入眼帘的是榛名的双掌与他担忧的神色：“没事吧，是工作太累了吗？居然把你当成杂务使唤啊，那个会长。”

  
“不，帮学生会的忙是份内事嘛。”她只好勉强地笑笑。

  
总不能说自己刚刚是在想他的事才走神的吧？

  
他并没有回应，尴尬的气氛在关上灯的房间里蔓延。直到她想拿过他手上的资料离开那刻，一股强大的冲力伴随着压力袭来，他把她的身子压在桌上，眼里闪烁着星点光芒：“你还真是护着青叶呢。”

  
明明是一贯温柔的嗓音，她却感受不到丝毫温度。注视着自己的他，比任何时候都要冰冷。

  
恐慌袭上心头，她连忙解释：“不，那是......”

  
然而，她的话却被打断了。

  
“——光天化日的，在做什么呢。”青叶世良倚在门框旁，语气很轻松随性，“虽然我不想干涉校园恋爱，但有伤风化的事终究不太好吧，副会长。”

  
榛名雅抬头看向对方，对着那双眼里盛满的敌意，正要从容地还击，却被身下的人轻轻推开，视线随之移到她的身上。

  
在推开他后，一色美华直起身来，转身面向在门口似笑非笑的世良，语气冷静：“不过是不小心摔倒而已，是你误解了。那么，我先走一步。”

  
说罢，她抄起榛名手上的资料，快步离开房间，皮鞋踩在地上哒哒作响，声音一直远去。

  
直到声响在拐弯处消失，青叶才把视线从走廊移到榛名身上，“分手后还纠缠对方的话，会惹人厌的吧。”

  
“她不抗拒不就行了。”榛名轻笑一声。“我压倒她后，她的第一反应不是推开我，而是慌张地解释她没有护着你呢。”

  
“习惯了肢体接触，一时间没反应过来很正常吧。而且，解释只是为了不让外人误会而已。”

  
榛名雅没有马上接话，在仔细咀嚼过对方话里的每一个字后，嘴角微微上扬，悠然道：“会长，你怎么就不能想想一色同学这样做的意义呢？我本來就在怀疑你们的关系，多亏你这句话，我得到了不错的情报，谢谢了。”

  
同时，心里也传来一阵刺痛。

  
在她的心中，这个一直陪伴她的男人比自己更重要，他们甚至越过了朋友的界限......吗。

  
后知后觉地反应过来的青叶世良眼里闪过一丝惊愕，很快又压了下来，佯装镇定地回应：“那又如何，你又不会用这些情报做出伤害她的事情。”

  
“我是不会伤害她，但我能做的事情还多着呢。”榛名说着往前走，与他擦肩而过，在走到门口时还往后看了看，“归根究底，会长连名分都没得到，就别这么虚张声势了吧？”

  
“你——”  
他以前怎么就没看出榛名是个狠角色呢？

  
看著对方远去，他久久没回过神来。


	7. 装醉

“怎么啦？突然带我过来喝酒。”

  
布局简洁的客厅里，一色美华和青叶世良隔着茶几相对而坐，由于坐在地上，前者还把进屋时脱掉的大衣盖在腿上，但屋里开的暖气本来就让人够舒服惬意的了。

  
对于自己刚收拾好东西就被对方拽着走到他家一事，美华一点也不恼火，只是对他跟平日不同的举动和像吃了炸药似的神情有点意外。

  
他没回应她的话，只是把桌上一整排啤酒逐罐打开，神情很是专注， 残留的不甘却不愿褪去。

  
她没打算追问，低头开始思考——把她带到这里喝酒，应该又是要做了吧？但是这里还有套吗？说起来她今天穿的内衣是什么款式来着？

  
虽然看起来像是她单方面地索求这种行动上的“安慰”，但既然关系是他们一致同意维持的，如果他有需要而又在她单身的前提下，她也是会满足对方的，例如现在。

  
不过，如果他只想喝酒谈心的话，她倒也没意见。在她的眼中，性并非欲望，而是心灵的调剂，这是她跟那些纵欲过度的人最为不同的地方。

  
——真是完全不像学生该想的事情呢。一般的优等生的话，几乎都跟这些问题绝缘了吧。

  
对方看来是把啤酒罐都开完了，随手拿起一罐递到她的眼前。她伸手去拿，在握到罐子的同时，指尖与对方的悄然相碰，其手指的温度残留在指尖，让她一时恍惚。

  
“你在期待我对你做些什么吗？”头顶上传来一声轻笑，带着一贯的恶趣味。

  
她只是直直看着他，“你不打算做吗？”

  
“......”

  
静默片刻后，他捂住脸别过身去，双颊的红一直蔓延到耳根子：“啊——啊，虽然是这样没错，但你的直球还真是要命......”

  
“这明明就是世良的错。”她托着腮，语气像是在刻意责怪他，得意的笑却从嘴角一直延伸开去。

  
自知又被耍了，他沉默着回身，把手上的啤酒一口闷完，酒精划过喉咙，他再拿起一杯继续。

  
“你猜你什么时候会醉？”只喝了几口的美华笑着看戏，“看来我终于能一睹你醉倒的样子了。”

  
“不，我酒量可好着呢。”

  
桌上喝完的啤酒罐渐渐堆成小山，他只顾低头喝闷酒，却没注意到她的眼神蓦然一亮。

  
酒量很好？那第一次是怎么回事？

  
酙酌片刻后，她缓缓开口：“我们当初......”

  
可是，她话才说到一半，却被攀上肩膀推了推，倒在地毯上，刺眼的灯泡被对方的身影所遮盖。

  
对方倒在她身上，浓重的酒气在鼻腔扩散，她有点无奈地道：“这不是醉了吗。”

  
斜眼看去，桌上堆积的空罐比往日两人一起喝的量还要多，也难怪他会醉得直接把她推在地上。

  
“嗯，刚才是骗你的，我真醉了。”他俯在她耳旁说话，因为喝了太多酒而有点含糊不清，“我说啊，你不要跟榛名走得太近。”

  
“不不，我跟他已经分手了。”她觉得有点好笑。

  
他像是没把话听进去似的，继续道：“那家伙太可怕了。”

  
......原来不是平日和玩剑道时的反差萌，而从根本上就是双面人吗，那个榛名。

  
她不由得这么感叹。可还没感叹完，突然被拉开双腿，她瞄到那双想拽下她衣服的手，连忙制止对方，拿自己的手死命抵住：“等等！？”

  
“是你问我要不要做的吧。”此刻，他失焦的眼里深不见底，直直盯着她，眼神中的野性仿佛要把她啃噬干净。

  
“——”想说的话卡在喉咙，她在与他的视线对上那刻便已愣住。

  
她从未见过这样的世良，脸上掺杂着愤怒、独占欲与无奈，手劲比以前都要大，平日的优雅与温柔荡然无存。

  
......今晚她大概没机会睡了吧。

  
认知到这个事实，她已经准备好任人鱼肉，只是在圈上他的脖子前说了句：“记得戴套。”

  
这个很重要。

 

  
夜晚很漫长，她在昏暗的房间𥚃看了一晚的夜色，身体早已麻木且筋疲力尽，但对方却丝毫没有停下来的意思。直到夜幕的颜色从深变浅，露出一丝晨曦的光那时，她的神智再也撑不住，缓缓阖上眼。

  
但她看到了，他那双明亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着她，有力的手臂也一直支撑着她。想着“果然他没醉倒”，她的意识一直往下沉，坠入一片黑暗，再没感知到外界的动静。

  
......  
...

  
“好像做过头了啊......”

  
在她失去意识后，他马上停了下来，轻抚她略显凌乱的一头长发，然后撩开她额前的头发，轻轻地吻了上去，甚至还把她抱到浴室里冲洗。

  
他逃避了她的问题。

  
其实他一开始是有三分醉的，就在她想问话那刻突然清醒过来，他害怕自己的计划败露，害怕她知情后会对他敬而远之，才装醉蒙混过去，不给她任何思考的机会。

  
但是，只有一直卑劣下去，他才能以这个距离待在她身边，他才有理由死缠烂打地待在她身边。

  
请原谅他吧。


	8. 离你更近

一色美华再醒来的时候已经是下午。

  
冬日的阳光与寒意一起被隔在厚重的窗帘之外，只有壁上的时钟在提示她时间。本躺在身旁的人似乎在厨房忙活，厨具相碰发出了砰砰声。

  
身上毫无黏腻感，衣服也被换成舒适的家居服，她就知道对方已经为她好好处理过了。她试图起床洗漱，可一直起身来，身上强烈的酸痛感又把她硬生生地拗回床上。

  
她盯着纯白的天花板，开始思考喊人比较快，还是传讯息比较快，毕竟她现在很口渇也很饿，需要吃点东西来维持意志力。

  
此时，厨房那边传来按下开关的声音，其后是逐渐靠近卧室的脚步声。她恰好把目光投到门口，与刚走到门口的青叶世良对上视线。

  
“我做了些吃的，起来吧。”

  
他很擅长做饭的事，她也是在他家住过后才发现的；反之，她没把厨房给炸了已经是奇迹。

  
“我起不来啊。”她苦笑道。

  
闻言，他却没有像平日那样挖苦她，只是走到床边，托着她的身体让她慢慢坐起，关切地问道：“这样可以吗？”

  
“可以是可以，但你脑子是烧坏了？”

  
闻言，他马上黑着脸松手，她又再摔回床上。

  
看着他撇下她，前脚都踏出房门了，她急忙挽回：“等等，我开玩笑的，世界上最体贴的就是世良了，别抛下我不管啦......”

  
“让你尝尝甜头还得意起来了。”

  
他无奈地走回床边，牵上她的手，空出来的另一只手放在她腰侧，好把她托起来。然而，他还没花上力气，她就自己起来了。

  
她对上他的视线，脸部肌肉僵了僵，然后马上转开目光，不自然地咳嗽几声：“哎呀，原来我能自己起来啊，我都不知道。”

  
他挑了挑眉，“你的眼睛可不是这样说的。”

  
“......”在他的目光注视下，她终于没忍住招供，“我就是想撒个娇而已，你咋这么不解风情呢？”

  
他一怔。  
“不，我们不是适合让你这样撒娇的关系吧。”

  
现在这样，就像真正的男女朋友似的。

  
“归根究底，我们也不是能够上床的关系啊。”她双手交叉抱在胸前，没好气地道，“算了，我自己来。”

  
刀叉与碟子碰撞的声音响了一会，她吃饭从来都很安静，不发一语地细味着触手可及的美食。

  
吃过饭后，他把碗碟都端到洗手盘里清洗，不经意地瞥了眼客厅，她正在书架前徘徊，然后取出一本新书，站在原地读了起来。

  
这画面让他想起，他们初次见面的时候，她也是捧着一本新书，站在图书馆老旧的书架前细读，浑然不知时间的流逝。

  
甚至连放学后最后的铃声响起，她也像没听见般，沉浸在文字构筑出来的世界当中。那时候，在馆内当值的他上前提醒，她才从书中抽离过来，向他轻声道谢。

  
在她匆匆离开后，他抽出她放回书架上的书，是本以英文写成的哲学著作——那时候，他们之间的差距确实很大。

  
距离那会居然都过了一年半啊。不过，想起这一年发生的种种，三百几天似乎又很短暂。

  
把最后一个碟子的泡沫都冲得干干净净，他蹑手蹑脚地走出去，在距离她还有几步之遥的时候，听到她轻声的笑道：“你看的书越来越符合我的喜好了。”

  
她转过身来，眼里一闪一闪的像星辰。

  
啊，又被发现了。

  
“是吗？你要是没看过的话，可以借回去。”

  
倒不是他喜欢看，是他一本本的买回来，摸索她喜欢什么，然后在她读过后也看一下。

  
想要努力追上她的步伐，成为能配上她的人。

  
她低头看了看，“那我过几天还你。”

  
他微微颔首，眼里只映出她的身影，温柔得能把她的倒影融化在眼眸之中。


	9. 各有所思

“书我看完了。”

  
就如借走时所立下的限期一样，休日过后回到学校的青叶世良被少女拦在班级门口，手上是依然崭新的哲学书。

  
他徐徐接过，“你这是把时间全花在读书上了吗？学习也很重要。”

  
“你就不用操这个心了，我的工作效率高着呢。”一色美华不经意地抬眼，唇角勾勒出嘲讽的笑，“不像你。”

  
让她意外的是，对方的表情连一丝变化都没有，只是一直维持着在外人面前温和的笑容，转身走进教室。  
什么意思啊，好歹平日还会跟她斗几句嘴。

  
虽然没讨着乐趣，但她也没表现在脸上，神情平和地离开了。

  
今早学生会没有要事处理，她本打算回到教室自习，却在半路被一双手蒙住眼睛。掌心温度微凉，倒也挺符合外面寒风阵阵的天气。

  
早就猜到来者是谁，她无奈地道：“榛名，你什么时候喜欢玩这种把戏了？”

  
早在他盖住她双眼那刻，熟悉的清香便随风拂来，她认得那是他常用的沐浴剂；因长期握剑而变得粗糙的手就更明显了。

  
眼上覆着的双手挪开了，走廊风景重新映入眼帘里，她转过身去，榛名雅把双手背在身后，也不知道是不是暖阳晒了进来的缘故，他的肤色比平常更苍白，乍看弱不禁风。

  
“你猜出来了。”他的唇角勾起浅浅的弧度，如此陈述道。

  
“不想让我认出来的话，就换款沐浴剂吧。”她轻笑。

  
“我可没这样说过。”他的目光里好像闪烁着什么，伸出手触碰她垂在肩际的发丝，却被她巧妙避开。

  
人不是有被称作“避险机制”的东西吗？她想，她肯定是潜意识里畏惧对方，才会在那时下意识地避开。

  
他太危险了。自上次他把她压在桌子上开始，她就察觉到对方身上藏着什么，被她窥伺了一角——她猜那是野兽。

  
以噬食欲望和野心为快的野兽，赤裸裸的怪物。

  
而且，也不知道他怎么惹怒了世良，害得她的腰到现在还隐约有点酸，她恨不得这两个人日后不要再见到对方。

  
想到这里，她露出疏离的浅笑，道：“如果没什么事的话，我想回去了。”

  
“好。”他也没半分犹豫，侧身为她让出路来。

  
直到她走进教室，榛名雅才转过身去，暖阳洒在他身体的半边，他的眼里却只有沉淀下去的光芒。

  
她刚才躲开了他的触碰。而且，快得就像是条件反射。

  
他明明什么都还没做呢。

  
以前在一起的时候，她从来都没有对他的行为有任何抗拒意识。现在他露出本性，她居然潜意识地排斥他的行为，哪怕他只是伸手触碰她的头发。

  
但他对自己做过的事不感到后悔。

  
没有第一次的越矩，哪来的第二次。

  
......  
...

  
下课铃响起，一色美华伸了个懒腰，手背无意打到邻座的头，对方马上捂住头，夸张地道：“你居然这样对你的好邻座！？”

  
“......”她连白眼都不想翻了，“你碰瓷技术也太差了吧，真不晓得是怎么进话剧社的。”

  
对方嬉笑着拍上她的肩膀：“有时间评价我，不如早点过去学生会，你说是不是啊？副会长。”

  
“你省点吧。”她拿起书包，转身便走。

  
穿过走廊，她拉开学生会室的门。里面没有开灯，却有个人影坐在会长桌上，扭头看向窗外，不知道在想什么。

  
她反手关上门，气息很轻，声音刚好能传进对方耳里：“在想什么？”

  
青叶世良转过头来，一双眸子在微暗的空间里闪了闪：“想你什么时候会来。”

  
“少嘴贫了。”她把书包从肩膀上卸下来，放在白板底下，却在转身时被近在咫尺的身影吓得往后踩了几步，背部险些撞上白板，被伸出来的手护住了。

  
他顺势把她的身子拥进怀里，中间一点空隙都不留。她一下子慌了，双手想要推开他，却不及他的力气大。

  
“待会被看到了怎么办！”

  
他语气平静，“不会有人进来的。”

  
她一愣，一时之间竟反应不过来：“为什么。”

  
“我让他们今天不用过来了。”

  
在他开口之际，她便想到是怎么一回事了。心中响起警铃，她抬起头，与他四目相对。

  
他松开手，语气一下跌落到冰点：“今天早上，在走廊，你跟榛名是怎么回事。”

  
......他不是走进课室了吗，怎么还看见那一幕了。

  
“如你所见。”

  
他挑眉：“这就是你的解释？”

  
她莫名的窝火，“你又不是我男朋友，我为什么要向你解释我和他之间的每一个细节？人家好歹还是我前任。”

  
他不说话，就只是一直盯着她，直到她觉得汗毛都要竖起来了，他才复述道：“对，我的确不是你的男朋友。”

  
她屏息等待他的下一句话，他却起身走到门前，手扣在门把上。

  
没了？

  
她这才松了口气。正要拿起书包随他离开，他突然转过身来，声音很低：“......明天起不来。”

  
“你说什么？”想要听全他的话，她不自觉地往前走了几步。

  
对方把她抱在怀里，指尖在她的手臂间游离，她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，察觉到不对劲，喉咙里发出的声音却被他的手掌尽数堵了回去。

  
“你再说一遍，就把你做到明天起不来。”他笑得温文尔雅，吐出的话却一点都不君子。

  
“——对不起。”她不应该作的。

  
他反手把门锁上：“道歉没用。”

  
“那......”她只发了一个音节，接下来的话怎么都说不出口。

  
看她一脸为难，他正想说给他一个吻就放过她，她先把憋着的话说出口了。

  
“要在这里......做吗？”

  
他一怔，然后动手脱下她的外套。

  
送到嘴的肉，不吃白不吃。


	10. 偏轨（一）

一色美华总觉得，最近聚焦在她身上的视线好像变多了。

  
说来也奇怪，她平日的主要活动范围只在有课室和学生会室的二楼，但本来对她已经不大感兴趣的人们又把目光聚焦回她身上。

  
恰好，因为她频频避开榛名，他们分手的消息也在这时候被广传，所以她起初以为只是群众在吃瓜。

  
直到她有天路过某课室，听到几个男生在靠窗的位置低声交谈。

  
“你们有没有觉得，一色最近的气质不一样了？”  
“啊对，虽然本来也不是清纯那一卦，但最近好像更娇艳了，像......”

  
不待对方说完，她笑着插嘴，唇色鲜艳欲滴：“玫瑰？”  
然后就头也不回地走了，只留下几个男生尴尬地愣在原地。

  
拉开学生会室的门，倘大的空间里只有少年坐在位子上凝神看书，翻动书页的声音与关门声交叠在一起。

  
她走近几步，抽走他手中的书，换来对方疑惑的眼神。她撇了撇嘴：“怎么不告诉我那些传闻。”

  
“哪些传闻？”青叶世良笑着反问，被她白了一眼也没有丝毫的不快，“一些小事，你没有必要知道。”

  
“不是，他们讨论起来我才发现，我们最近好像有点放纵啊。以前可不这样。”

  
她说话的时候，下意识摸上被长发堪堪挡住的颈侧。垂在肩上的秀发被拨到后侧，露出还没完全褪去的红色印子，那是他上回的杰作。

  
榛名的危险性，她已经在世良的身上充分体验到了。她现在很后悔答应让他再追求自己，给他接近她的正当理由，弄得她还像逃犯似的设法避开他。

  
她对自己很了解，纵使每天都透过镜子看到自己的相貌，她也稍稍意识到最近的自己跟以前不太一样，有种说不上的怪异。如果她不是只穿着内衣照镜子的话，也许她会更早发现原因——她只在脱下外衣后才会展现的媚态，似乎逐渐沾染到她展露在人前的气质。

  
感知到打量的目光，她疑惑地迎上他的眼睛，他只是笑着指了指窗外，被挡在玻璃之后的是呼呼的风。 

“最近天气很冷。”

  
“所以呢？”跟刚才的话题有什么关系吗？

  
“取暖的次数会变多。”

  
她突然想起他怀里的温度，还有每次都在她颈后泛起的薄汗。

  
也是在这个时候才发现，本来握在她手里的主导权，不知不觉地到了对方手上。

  
而且，是在她一次比一次清醒的情况下，屈服在他的言语行动之中。

  
“不过，既然你听到了传闻，就适当地收敛一下吧。”他抽回到了她手里的书，继续若无其事地阅读，“学生会成员得以身作则。”

  
还不是因为你。  
“那也请会长收敛一下自己的行为，不然我会很为难的。”  
她的身子往前倾，眼前是他放大了的脸，指尖在沿着他的唇形描绘后收回，她低笑一声，转身回到自己的座位上。

  
眼角的余光是他一瞬间染红的耳根。

  
可惜，她还没因自己扳回一城而沾沾自喜，背后便传来对方的指令：“副会长，去检查一下地下的意见收集箱吧。”

  
她噎了一下，“能不能不要总把我当杂务使唤？”

  
他都闲得在这看书了，居然还让她当跑腿。

  
她好歹是个副会长，结果笔都没在文件上划过一下，总是东奔西跑的处理一些琐碎事。

  
他抬起头，嘴角上扬：“我舍不得让你辛苦啊。”

  
舍不得你个大头鬼。要是真舍不得，她每天坐在这发呆也可以，哪用跑来跑去的确认东西。

  
她从刚坐下去的椅子上起来，快步走到门外，然后重重地带上门。

  
声响大得惊动了窗台上的鸟儿，它们扑腾着翅膀回到天空，在白云之后隐去身影。

  
然而，匆忙的脚步声刚在走廊尽头消失，学生会室的门却响起节制的敲门声。门被缓缓拉开，身形瘦弱的短发少女探出头来，眼珠子扫视一圈，然后开口：“那个，我是来找一色同学的。”

  
他挑了挑眉，居然有女生来找美华，还真是稀客。

  
“她暂时走开了，你可以坐在那边等她。”手指随意地指向正中央的沙发，然后收了回来，继续翻手上的书页。

  
在门再次被拉开的时候，他听见女生上扬的嗓音，“一色！剑道部的比赛要开始了，我们过去看吧。”

  
一色美华倒抽一口凉气，视线缓缓移到坐在会长席上的人，与他视线相交。

  
“我只是......去打发一下时间。”她努力想要解释，对方却淡淡地撇开了视线。

  
完了。

  
“去吧，反正也没什么事可做。”随着话语落下的是他站起身的声响，他径自走向沙发后的资料架，经过她身旁时一眼也没有看她。

  
真的完了。  
这是唯一在她脑海里打转的想法。

  
她离开的时候，甚至都不敢看他一眼，匆匆地带上门，便拉着好邻座逃亡似的跑去剑道部。

  
对方一点都没意识到气氛不对，还问她：“你这么想去看比赛啊？”

  
“你住口！”

  
......  
...

  
晚霞悄悄爬上了天空。

  
一色美华从剑道部出来，抬头一看，二楼果然还亮着灯。打开学生会室的门的时候，对方倒是露出了意外的神情，甚至还放下手上的工作，“你不直接回家吗？”

  
她倒是觉得莫名其妙。就离开前他的反应，她要是不回来，后果不敢想像吧。

  
“那个，比赛只是感兴趣去看......不不不，我指对剑道感兴趣......”

  
她努力想要解释，对方却做出了噤声的手势。她闭上嘴，对方清冷的嗓音随之飘进她的耳里：“你不必向我解释，我们只是朋友。”

  
瞳孔骤然放大。

  
无数想法在脑里响起，交织成一片乱音。他是生气了？还是想要跟她撇清关系？

  
“你这是......怎么了？”稳住心神，她好不容易才从牙里挤出这么一句。

  
“没有怎么，”他低头收拾桌上的文件，“我只是觉得我们的关系整理得不够清楚。我越界了，也让你为难了——还是说，你想跟我交往？”

  
他的话语就像一面镜子，把她现在的状态毫无保留地映射出来。

  
她迟迟无法回答，嘴唇微张又因无话可说而合上，脑里的思绪仿佛已成一团乱麻，只有他的声音久久回荡着。

  
她到底是怎样定义与他的关系的呢？

  
一时之间，空间里只剩下彼此呼吸的声音，直到对方低笑一声，打破了漫长的寂静。

  
“你以前不会犹豫的。”


	11. 偏轨（二）

当一件事情偏离轨道时，要不纠正回来，要不就在它偏离的地方重新建一条轨道。

  
他的情绪让他不知不觉间取过在与她的关系上的主导权，她下意识的示弱让主导权从她手中脱离，但这不是他的本意，于是他觉得他们之间的关系偏离了轨道。

  
——快要到成为披着朋友名义的恋人关系的地步。

  
这是不正确的。既然她给这段关系定义为朋友，他就没有权利去吃她的前男友的醋，甚至利用这份主导权与她进行亲密得过分的接触。

  
他喜欢她，但不能以此为由蒙骗她，当他察觉到不对劲的时候，就该尽快整理与她的关系。

  
但是，当他只是开玩笑地问要跟他交往吗的时候，她居然犹豫了，连一个字都没有答上来。

  
现在才犹豫不是件好事，这会让他想很多，例如假设她真的有一分想跟他发展成恋人关系。

  
如果是那样的话，他有自信能让这段感情走到最后，在他手上的主导权便是最有利用价值的东西。

  
当然，如果不是的话，他会把主导权重新交到她的手上，对他而言也算是一种解脱吧。

  
毕竟，他的占有欲正在身体里面膨胀，而他不希望自己以强硬的手段得到她，更不希望亲手让她变成空洞的洋娃娃。

  
但她的一颦一笑却在脑海里挥之不去，让他在梦中再遇见了她。

  
......  
...

  
‘同学，快到闭馆时间了......同学？ ’

  
正在专注看书的少女抖了抖，缓缓扶好眼镜，视线移到他的脸上，低下头轻道：‘谢谢，我现在就离开。 ’

  
初见时她文质彬彬的模样。

  
......

  
‘那个小美女，就是一色美华啊，你不知道吗？ ’

  
‘......现在才知道。 ’

  
在知道她就是那个坐上学年第一的宝座的人后，涌上心头的不甘，但更多的是欣赏。

  
......

  
‘一色同学你不要伤心，一定只是运气不好而已！ ’一个男生在她旁边安慰道。

  
‘我没有不开心......’她没有注意前面的路，一不小心撞到他的怀里，赶忙退后几步，‘抱歉，我——是你？ ’

  
‘怎么了？你的脸色好像不太好。 ’他扶好她。

  
她别开了脸：‘没什么。 ’

  
当他超越她成为学年第一的时候，她明明不甘心，但还是要嘴硬的样子。

  
......

  
‘我们真是太投契了，不如做个朋友吧。 ’在图书馆，只有他她两人的下午，他趴在柜台，手指一下下地点在上面。

  
‘你神经病吗。 ’她的视线没有离开手上的读物，但嘴角悄悄上扬，‘我们什么时候不是朋友了？ ’

  
熟稔之后的拌嘴调侃与她每次都不同的笑容。

  
......

  
‘你最近怎么不来图书馆了？ ’他好奇。

  
‘要陪男朋友。 ’她露出了甜丝丝的笑。

  
锥心的痛伴随她离开时扬起的风而来。

  
......

  
‘美华，你......’他瞪圆眼睛，看着眼前抽泣的女孩，话都堵在了喉咙。

  
‘到底是为什么......’她哽咽，用手背抹着眼泪。

  
她被甩而哭泣的样子，以及把她搂进怀里的自己。

  
一切以开解为由，他把她带回公寓，开了放在冰箱里的酒，然后在酒精的诱导下，她抱起他的脸颊，吻了上来。

  
接下来发生的事便变得顺理成章。

  
自那以后，他眼中的她便多了很多色彩。

  
醉酒时眼里的迷离。  
在他身下隐忍的咬唇与放轻的喘声。  
还在熟睡时紧抱枕头，露出的一脸安心。

  
如果能一直看到这些模样，该有多好。

  
失落感唤醒了他，他睁眼看了看周遭，还是一片漆黑，墙上的时针指向了三点。

  
　　  
***

  
　　  
一色美华惊慌地睁开眼睛，眼前仍是一片漆黑。拿起手机，发现还是半夜三点。

  
头痛欲裂，但神智却被那个奇怪的梦吓得清醒，于是她从床上起来，走到客厅倒了杯温水。

  
温暖拂过喉咙，她依然心有余悸。

  
在朦胧间，她在画廊逛着，看见前面有个熟悉的人影，他也在定睛看着眼前的画。

  
她想上前打招呼，但空间却突然扭曲，她只能眼睁睁地看着他消失在扭曲的漩涡当中。

  
梦境当中的心惊过于真实，仿佛她真的会失去他一样。

  
又想起他白天说过的话。

  
他们之间的关系确实很含糊，就像错综复杂的线，既不止于朋友，也没确立成恋人，但要说成炮友的话，好像不是那么回事。

  
放任这种情况不管的后果，就是让不该膨胀的东西膨胀，他们需要重新定义界限。

  
她知道，以不希望失去对方为由，即使跟他再亲密也不愿确立恋人关系的行为，确实很像人渣的所为。

  
但她真的这么想。

  
她因为一次挫折而不断地发展新关系，麻醉自己，到头来不仅什么都没得到，还把良知和自信都消磨殆尽。

  
因为每段感情的终点，站在起点便已经能看见，她不愿这种情况也出现在他们身上，所以她不踏出这一步，也不让对方踏出这一步。

  
明明这是不正确的，她不仅满足其中，还把世良也一并拉下水，让那么干净的人陪她一起陷在泥潭里。

  
但是，若是要她跟他撇清关系的话，她不可能做到——她本质上就是个自私的人。

  
她无法舍弃在这一年间，曾给予她无数温暖的怀抱，也无法舍弃眼里只有她一个的少年。

  
那样为她付出的他，实在过于耀眼。

  
并不是每个人都甘愿趟这趟浑水，也不是每个人都能让她动心至此，他是唯一一个。

  
其实答案早就出来了。


	12. 被知晓与主动坦白

一色美华踏上阶梯，越过花哨的气球，来到了高三教室的楼层，依稀能听见教室里的喧闹。

  
她手里攥着毕业典礼的小册子，突然有点不忍发出去——上届的学生会成员，也是抱着这样的心情吗？

  
转眼便来到毕业季，樱花花瓣在学校的上空肆意飘扬，学生会忙碌了一段时间后，终于要在今天为前辈的高中生涯划上句号。

  
同时，他们这些后辈也将迎来寒假。

  
在嘈杂的欢呼之间搁下小册子，给离自己最近的人简单交代几句，她就这样走遍了整条走廊的教室，然后在要下楼的时候，被熟悉的身影拦住。

  
眼里没起一点波澜，她淡淡地问：“学长找我，是毕业典礼上的安排有变动吗？”

  
“......连跟你聊个天都不行了吗？”

  
她听出对方语气中的无奈与苦涩，但也不打算同情他，垂下眼眸回道：“先想想自己都做了什么吧。宝生学长，做了亏心事，指不定哪天就会遭报应。”然后，便趁着他发愣的空档匆匆离开。

  
到了现在，即使他要道歉，她也不打算原谅了——让她失去爱别人的资格的始作俑者是他，她怎么可能心软。

  
幸好她跑得快，如果他提出要复合之类的想法的话，纵使她不答应，也得被恶心到。

  
她踏上回学生会室的路，但也不知道又是哪个不长眼的，都毕业典礼了还敢拦她。她瞪着眼去看，这一看，气焰倒是消了不少，取而代之的是心虚。

  
榛名雅把她的一脸心虚都看在眼内，不禁失笑：“你是去干什么了，看到我就心虚，该不是阿和......”

  
她赶紧打断他的话：“别乱说话。”

  
“就算不是他，肯定也是别的谁，你心虚的理由不就是有了新男人吗。”他撇了撇嘴，在她眼中却是新奇，榛名平日总是一脸花见了都会开的和煦笑意，很少能见到他这种不顾形象的表情。

  
她再交男朋友，其实也在他意料之中。美华跟会长本来就走得极近，上次又被他窥探到皮毛，他知道这两人就是心照不宣，早晚都会承认自己的感情。

  
这份感情，应该也产生很久了，他这个晚来的人，又怎么能真正动摇她的心。自己能在她心里留下的，也只有看剑道比赛的兴致了吧。

  
算了，也比其他人强。他如此自嘲。

  
她终于好奇够了，想了想，干脆跟他闲扯起来：“那还不是我的男人呢。”

  
如果是在她家闲扯，她都能泡杯茶，然后在这时候悠悠地嘬一口了。

  
谁知，他眨了眨眼睛，压低声音反驳她：“最后一步都过了，说什么不是你的，他又没跟别的女人纠缠不清。”

  
语出惊人。

  
幸好她没在吃喝，不然不止自己出洋相，地下也会跟着倒霉。

  
半响，她听见自己问，“你怎么知道的。”

  
“我的脑袋虽然没你的好使，但推断手上的情报也足够了。放心，我知道轻重。”

  
只是......他看着眼前比他矮半个头的女孩子，心情复杂。

  
他也有心理准备，毕竟她的前任加起来可能比他十只手指都要多，而且她性子本来也很直爽，但应该没有人想到，看起来没有威胁的青叶世良，早跟她“坦诚相见”不知道多少回了。

  
他是不甘心，但也无可奈何。

  
不过，她毕竟还只是小孩的年纪，至少还没成年，这样好像不是很健康。依他的推测，这两人也不是一次两次这样了，青叶能不能多查查过早有性生活的危害？

  
“你向来做事都很令人放心，不然我也看不上你。”她没看到他的忧忡，依旧笑嘻嘻的，“你做的每件事，背后都有动机。这事说出去没有人会得益，你不是知道吗。”

  
他点头。那是当然，他又不是傻子，指不定嘴比她更牢。  
而且他也没有小人之心，没打算度君子之腹。

  
“那我先回去了......啊。”她转过身，却绊了自己一下，手腕被不轻不重地拉回去，才免受摔倒的苦。 

“谢谢。”

  
“小心点。”榛名雅松开手，见她走下楼梯，在拐弯处消去身影，才把目光移到在楼梯上的男子身上。

  
男子的气质像玉一样温润，只是脸上覆了一层冰霜。

  
他与对方对视半刻，徐徐开口道：“今天是毕业典礼，你该高兴的。”

  
……  
...

  
校门口甚是热闹，到处都是祝贺前辈毕业的学生，她却只靠在楼上的窗户，安静地旁观这一切。

  
“你可以下去的，不必顾虑自己副会长的身分。”

  
她哼一声，朝他扬了扬下颚：“我就是乐意待在这。”

  
她本来就不喜欢热闹，而且她要是下楼了，说不定会收到来自或曾经亲昵，或根本不认识的学长的惊吓。

这么一想，还是待在这安全。

  
收回目光，又把视线投放到他身上。冬日的阳光很轻柔，像一把星星洒在他的肩膀和脸上，把睫毛映衬得尤其好看，如同着了色。

  
他手边是滑鼠，手提电脑里传来一句句英文对话，不时还有激昂的配乐，在偌大的空间里传来些许的回荡。

  
她几不可见地皱起眉。在这时候躲在学生会室看外语电影，他更奇怪。

  
但两个人独处的机会，倒是隔了好些时间。自打世良明确地要让她定下界线那天起，他们就没有再单独见面，一天下来只会在学生会室碰面，作为学生会的一部分工作。甚至有些时候，她看见会室内只有他一人时，会刻意地避开，在外头绕几个圈再进去。

  
他从电影里抽离，也只是拿起杯子，喝了一口，然后又继续埋头。这电影真的有那么好看吗？

  
确认了他的视线完全固定在屏幕上，于是她蹑手蹑脚地走到他旁边，结果还没来得及看上一眼，手腕便被冰冷的指节抓住，手提电脑里的声音也戛然而止。

  
被抓个正着，她本来还有点心虚，但察觉到他指尖的冰冷后，早就把那些情绪抛到后头，焦急地反握他的手：“你怎么回事，之前没有这么冷的。”

  
他轻皱双眉：“感冒而已。”她这才察觉到，他的嗓音比平时低沉，还染上了些许鼻音。

  
“有按时吃药吗？”她捏着他的手指，思索片刻，从外套口袋里拿出一个暖包，放到他的手中。

  
可是，他马上就推了回来：“很快就没事了。倒是你，比我更需要暖包吧。”

  
他身上的外套袖子稍微宽了点，像现在伸出手来，她便能看到他本藏在袖子之下的手臂。她看得入神，只听到自己在说：“其实，两个人窝在一起也很温暖。”

  
“......我们不是能做这些事的关系。”

  
回答飘进耳朵，她一个激灵，回过了神来。 “我、我随便说的，哈哈。”

  
他却没有理会她的辩解，只道：“美华，这些时间下来，你找到答案了吗？”

 

 

她知道自己躲不过的。

  
如果她还想他陪伴在身边的话，无论如何，她都需要作出抉择。而答案，她早就有了。

  
她想伸手解开他的衬衣，抓住她手腕的手却更使劲了。

  
充满疑问地抬起头，只见他面无表情地道：“榛名碰过。”是肯定句。

  
他怎么知道？她暗自讶异。不过，这也不是适合在现在问的事，他自有他的办法。

  
她抬头，“我差点摔了，他只是帮我。松手，你不是要答案吗？我在回答你。”

  
“你清楚知道自己在做什么吗？”

  
“我怎么不清楚了，你什么时候见过我脑子不清醒？喜欢你还不能想上你吗？”

  
这何止是“想”这么简单，都付诸行动了，要不是他制止她，恐怕现在手已经探到他衬衣底下。

  
不过，能够确定这就是她的答案。

  
他松了一口气，手改为环住她的腰，却在捏了捏后沉下脸色：“怎么还瘦了。”

  
“因为没有人督促我要按时吃饭。”她也不解开扣子，往前依偎在他的身上，低垂双眸，睫毛在几近透明的脸上打下影子。

  
“你家里不是雇了阿姨吗？”

  
“原来那个有事回老家了，我只请了清洁阿姨。”她的声音很轻，只有他能听见，“我以为你很快就会来找我的。”

  
他听出她话里指责的意味，只好叹气，“好，是我的错，我们回去吧。”

  
这时，门外却传来些许动静。

  
“副会长，剑道部的部长找......啊，抱歉，一时心急。”文书看了看被自己鲁莽推开的门，小心翼翼地接着道，“剑道部的部长找你去拍照。 ”

  
坐在窗边的少女放下手上的杂志，抬起头来，露出在浓密睫毛底下的一双眼睛，眼角上挑的弧度恰到好处。

  
“我都把这事给忘了。”她的双脚重新踩到地面上，手一勾，把书包提到手臂处，潇洒地走出门口，“那我过去了，会长再见～”

  
文书还站在原地，眼镜后的双眼不可思议地打量着她的背影，“她今天是怎么了？”

  
副会长平素认真，在办公时几乎不会笑，即使离开学生会室，也鲜少能看到她的笑容，更别说是现在轻浮的笑容与语气。

  
都几乎要怀疑她是不是别人假扮的。

  
“谁知道呢。”他看着门口，嘴角的弧度微微往上扬。

  
一叠文件从文书的手中滑落，“啪”的一声摔在地上。  
今天真是见鬼了——虽然这是脑海里首先冒出的想法，但他冷静下来后，得出一个更加荒谬，却很有可能的猜想。

  
“会长，我能问你一个私人问题吗？”  
话语出口，他便感受到气氛一下冷了下来，恨不得能吃后悔药，把话收回去。

  
“......”世良合上电脑，脸上的悦色褪去，语气像平日那般平淡，“还是不要问了吧。”

  
因为知道对方要问什么，所以更加恐惧，不希望直面那个他不想深究的答案。

  
如果她的喜欢不是真心的呢？只是一时的错觉，又或是，让他留下来的手段。

  
而即使她是真的喜欢，或许以后，也会被他的那些欲望逼疯，对他生出恨意。

  
之所以给出那样的答案，是因为她对他足够了解，知道他内心深处的欲望不会善甘罢休，即使不是那种喜欢，也不能让他知道。

  
......  
...

  
拐进熟悉的院子，青叶世良径自走上楼梯，掏出钥匙打开门，就要闪身进去。在门即将关上的一刻，纤细的手指攀上门框，再次拉开了门。

  
“还以为你回去了呢。”他不转过身去看，也知道来者何人。

  
“开玩笑。回去面对空荡荡的房间，有意思吗？”清冷的嗓音像是消暑饮料里的冰块，轻轻滑过听者的耳朵。一色美华带上门，往前走了几步，身躯贴近他的背部，半藏在袖口里的手指爬上他的腰肢。

  
桅子花的香气沁入他的鼻子里，有点浓郁，却还是那种怡人的甜美。他思索了下，“什么时候换的香水？”

  
“刚买的。男生都比较喜欢这种吧？”她的脸颊在他的背上摩挲几下。

  
在这种暧昧的氛围底下，他们再次不知不觉地倒在床上，只是这次谁都清醒得很——她终于不需要再以酒精麻醉自己，在幻觉当中，连他的模样也看不清楚。  
酒精的作用，也只是自欺欺人罢了。

  
又再交换一个轻柔的吻，他正欲脱下她身上的衣服，她却突然以手阻挡，拉开了彼此的距离。

  
“我们......是不是该先吃点什么？”

  
经她这么一提醒，他才想起现在是晚饭时间。但这重要吗？扳开她的双手，他俯身道：“做完再说。”

  
“我饿......你到底有没有在听我说话？”  
“待会就不饿了。”

  
他欺身上前，飘进耳里的是久违的，零碎而节制的哼声。背上传来指甲嵌入的痛楚，但能看到身下人泛红的身躯、含着生理性泪水的双眼，即使身上全是被划伤的痕迹，他也会视之为珍宝的。

  
结束过后，她乏力地躺在床上，肚子处被轻轻拭过。看着他把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，她拉着他的手，在对方稍带讶异的眼神中开口，声音里出奇地没有一点嘶哑：“我想住到假期结束左右。”

  
“有这么寂寞吗？”他笑问。

  
“你知道的，我很害怕寂寞。”

  
所以，她才会交过那么多个男朋友，渴望从他们身上找到精神的慰籍。然而，她心里的洞却怎么也填不上，被罪恶感与失落感撑得更大了。

  
他沉默片刻，换了个问题：“你的家人，还是不回来吗？”

  
“新年来过了，这时候正忙着工作呢。再说，他们回来也弥补不了什么。”她顿了顿，“不说了，我就在这住下，你没意见吧？”

  
“没有是没有，只是到假期结束，你身上的那些痕迹不知道能不能消下来而已。毕竟还会一直添上新的。”

  
“你怎么满脑子都是那些事？”

  
“你敢说你不是的话，我以后都替你收拾行李。”

  
“......行，我闭嘴吧。”


	13. 雪

她有许久没被闹钟吵醒过了。

  
按下闹钟上的按键，响声戛然而止，她迷迷糊糊地从被窝里爬起来，抓了抓脑后的长发，然后睁开眼睛。

  
以棕色为主调的房间，敞开的衣柜门与挂在里面的一列衬衣与男款毛衣，还有在空气中流淌着的咖啡的香气与厨房里传出的碗盆相撞的声音，让她马上意识到这里不是她的家。

  
掀开被子，一阵冷空气钻进她的裤管，让身体轻颤了一下。穿上拖鞋，她正要到衣柜翻出自己的校服，脚步声却到达身后，手腕被温暖的手指抓住，有人附在她的耳边，道：“先吃早餐吧，放久了会凉掉的。”

  
“那，我去洗漱吧。”

  
她路过用红笔圈起今天的日子的月历，走出房门，闪身进了卫生间，轻轻扭上门锁。

  
那么，该怎么办呢？

  
她看向镜子，把睡裙的领子往下拉了拉，一个个红痕从锁骨下方一直往上蔓延到颈侧，在白皙的皮肤上尤其显眼。在这些痕迹被印上她的肌肤的时候，似乎谁都忘记了，这个假期并不是窝在家里就能完事的。

  
距离那夜已经过去一个星期，虽然印子比起前几天淡了些，但今天，她得想个办法盖过它们，在学生会室里工作一整天。

  
待她洗漱完毕走到客厅，少年正坐在桌旁，眼睛盯着正在播放新闻的电视。一句句官腔的英语飘进耳里，她也没仔细听，自然地坐在他对面的位置，手上冒着蒸气的咖啡杯沾到唇边。

  
“回去处理好各部的活动申请书后，再着手安排新学年的日程，这是今天的工作。今天也有回来活动的社团，记得备份好申请书，把副本给他们。”

  
她放下杯子，点了点头，看着外面的积雪，就此转移话题：“从明天开始，我们就是高三生了呢。”

  
那些可以肆意妄为的日子，似乎也日渐远去了。不过说到底，她就没能肆意妄为过——身上的枷锁，实在让人喘不过气来。

  
因为快要无法呼吸，她不断在别人的怀抱里寻求一丝解放的机会，到头来却发现自己无法接受。分别的时候，连自己都能听到心碎的声音，那是别人的心碎掉的声音。

  
不可能是她的，因为有些时候，她都怀疑自己到底有没有心，心脏的位置感觉空洞得很。

  
下初雪的时候，也就几个月前吧，她还坐在剑道部正在训练的场馆里，手里握着暖包，目光只看着一个人。待那人身影渐近，她的双眼亮起，清楚感知到他的手揉上她的头，然后与她并肩而坐，手自然地搭到她肩上，把她拉近自己。

  
少年身上仿佛被汗水浸透过，可她闻了闻，只能闻到一如既往的清香，像是被雨水洗礼的叶子的气味。

  
为什么会这么香呢。她好奇，可她是不会问的，在她上回不慎说出口的时候，他还笑了好久。

  
“外面下雪了。”她轻轻开口，把玩着他的手指，两人间宁静的氛围把吵杂的声音都隔绝开来。 “要去看吗？是初雪啊。”

  
他腾地站了起来，她扑了个空，有点疑惑地抬头，“雅君......？”

  
“你等等。”榛名雅只抛下这句话，便径自往教练的方向走，见此，她在原地露出了笑容。

  
待他走回来，她便自觉地勾上他的手臂，“那我们走吧。”

  
“你啊......”  
他没有再说下去，她不经意仰首，对上他无奈又宠溺的视线，马上又低下头去，感知到脸上渐渐升起来的热度。

  
——感觉像是过了一个世纪之久的事情。

  
这就是所谓的，恍若隔世吧。

  
她能够依偎着的，已经换了一个人——也许，现在才是她从头到尾应该追求的方向。

  
因为谁也说不准。

  
曾经那么遥远的高三，在漫长的自伤与麻醉后，也终于来到了眼前。可这荒谬的过程与结果，是刚入学时的她绝对想不到的。

  
吃完碟里最后一口食物，她放下叉子，把碟子往他的方向推了推，就像平时一样。他拿起碟子，却没有马上起身走进厨房，语气里品不出情绪：“后悔吗？”

  
对自己一步步的选择，引致今天的结果，有感到后悔吗。

  
“......不。”  
她怎么可能后悔。那么浪费时间与精力的情绪，从来都不写在她的字典里。  
  


 

  
木剑相击的声音此起彼落，她关好刚才被自己拉开的门，转头向一旁站着的女孩子道：“我是来交还活动申请书的，你们部长在吗？”

  
女孩子正要回答，场内却响起洪亮的喊声，阻碍对方开口说话，只好用手指出方向。

  
这也是运动社团的常态了。

  
她的脸色没有丝毫的变化，顺着手指的方向去看，果然有个熟悉的身影在手把手教导别人。只是，她站在门口，要走过去对面角落的话，得穿过这些在空中挥舞的木剑与神经紧绷的部员们，着实有点麻烦。

  
把视线重新移到那女孩的脸上，不及她开口，对方已经拿起垂在胸口处的口哨，吹响那刻，所有人的动作戛然而止。

  
女孩扬高了声量：“休息一会。”

  
看着人群散开，她要找的人终于注意到她，她轻声道：“谢谢。”  
“不用。”  
话落，对方瞥到有人往她的方向走来，拿着记录的板子退开，把一瓶瓶矿泉水递给还没缓过神来的部员。

  
一步一步，少年停在她跟前。外面的积雪，优雅的浅金发，与仿佛透明的白皙皮肤，让她想起一起看过的初雪。

  
冬天这节日，就好像是为了他而存在般，因为怎么看都太适合，反而无从说起。

  
他开口了，“来找谁？”

  
“来找你啊，剑道部的部长。”她递出手上的文件，“这个给你。需要更改的话过来学生会就行。”

  
“好。”他悠悠接过，脸上浮现浅淡的笑意。

  
她却冷不丁的感受到一阵寒意。

  
不知道是不是她的错觉，眼前的人好像是在审视她，尤其是她用围巾捂得严实的颈项，但他的神情明明一点没变，还是那么风淡云轻。

  
她一时之间没出声。

  
直到他扭头去看外头不知道什么时候又下起的茫茫白雪，声音里染上了清冷：“我送你过去吧。”

  
剑道部的场馆与教育楼离得稍远，路上有未遮挡住的道路，而她过来的时候还没有下雪，所以也没有带伞。

  
她点头，“麻烦了。”同时，把变得冰冷的双手不着痕迹地背在身后。

  
细雪、剑道服、长伞......这些东西，似乎都在与当天的情景重叠。

  
是她的错觉吗。

 

***

 

伞面绽放在一片明蓝之下，把落下的雪与伞下的人阻隔开来，她抬起头，看着榛名雅那切实地看着她的目光，迈步走进伞下。

  
以前的她，根本没有想过榛名雅会替人撑伞，为别人做任何事。

  
他就像是生而坐在宝座上的王子，温柔而疏离，虽然表面上很好相处，但似乎谁都无法在随之而来的团团白雾中找到正确的出口。

  
她觉得没有比茫茫白雪更与他相配的风景。美丽，却无法接受他人的温暖，就像她初见他的时候，他坐在教室里的角落，露出落寞的神情时。

  
她总是能在细枝末节中，捕捉到人原本的一面，曾经被某任的男朋友评价为可怕。她理解，毕竟人不愿自己不堪的一面被谁窥探到，但到了他这里，他居然露出了毫不介怀的笑容。

  
‘这不是挺好的吗。 ’

  
‘为什么？ ’她疑惑。

  
他转过头来看她，‘因为对我而言，你是唯一了解我的人，我能够放下压力跟你相处。 ’

  
在曾经的她眼中，在所有人的眼中，他完美的形象，是别人的主观想法，却成为了深深束缚他的枷锁。

  
被捧到难以承受的高位，一定很辛苦吧。她这种在尘俗打滚的人，没有感受过确实的重量，却也不愿像他那样，被戴上华丽而沉重的皇冠，失去表达自我的自由。

  
其实他很体贴，其实他有吃醋嫉妒的时候，其实他也是有血有肉，能被触碰到的人——只是人们对这些都不感兴趣。

  
于是，他自私了一回，把离得最近的她直接拉到他的身边。她看着他身上复杂的枷锁，也自私地把他拖到她身处的凡间当中。

  
那时的她没有想过，灵魂被囚禁住的人，是无法真正成为普通人的。单凭他们的力量，什么都做不了。

  
“你的笑容，还是一如既往的落寞。”她的话像是冰块坠入玻璃杯中，敲出清脆的响声。

  
他无所谓地耸肩，道：“可不只是笑容。”

  
她当然知道。  
她还知道剑道于他的意义。

  
他的剑法利落，每刀都在看似轻柔的挥舞中迸出力量，这是他惯用的，纾缓压力的方式。似乎在一起一落的剑法当中，他才能真正地做自己，用能力获得有实感，而向着他自身的感情。

  
只有那时候，他才不会感觉到蚀骨的冷寂。

  
知道这点的同时，她也意识到自己对他过于了解，而自己无法付出相应的回报。由此造就结局迅速的来临，她也不太意外。

  
说到底，她也是身上有无数枷锁的人。只是她故作轻松，在空隙中寻找一瞬的自由。

  
同为被锁住的人，她不能成为他的钥匙，他不能解下她身上的枷锁，所以他们只能渐行渐远。

  
她不介意他是宝生的亲信，不介意看到他认为不堪的一面，不介意接受他的一切。但是，她无能为力，她无法帮助他，这是她最介怀的。

  
她知道自己对他而言太特别了，他不想放手也正常，但在她心里，特别的人不是他。

  
他们没有缘份，所以她不能拿不属于自己的东西。而他，又何必如此偏执，死活不肯放开她。

  
“我是不会放弃的哦。”

 

突如其来的一句话，把她的思绪打乱，她神经反射地抬头，眼里的情绪从疑问渐渐变成错愕，“什么？”

  
“我会让你回到我身边的意思。”他的语气很轻松，仿佛真的只是在解释一个小疑问，但她却感觉到寒毛直竖，冰冷的指尖在微微颤抖。

  
她好不容易才挤出一句话来：“这样做有意义吗？”

  
明明他们无缘，明明在分手过后，他们的人生便该变回平行线，像命运注定的那样——

  
这次，他没有回答她的问题。撑着伞把她送到教学楼前，他转过身去，沿着来时的路回去，声音消散在空气中。

“你以后就知道了。”

  
在这么惊悚的时候就别卖关子了吧？她几乎想走上前扯他的衣领，吼出这句话，不去顾及自己的形象，可她迈不开脚步。

  
他从来不会这么执着，也不会对自己不确定的事这么有自信，那么，能让他这样做的底气，到底是什么？  
她转过身去，推开玻璃门就想进去，却在看见玻璃映出的自己时蓦然瞪大了双眸，迅速伸手把松了的围巾重新拉好。

  
是什么时候松了的，她居然没有察觉，都怪她想东西的时候太入神了。

  
刚才感受到的冷空气，肯定也是围巾的错......吧。天气太冷，她才因此产生了错觉，肯定是这样的。

  
不再停留在外头，她进了教学楼，回到自己工作的地方。

  
......  
...

  
没有呢。

  
榛名雅坐在场馆的长椅上，若有所思。手指在颈间游移，停在右侧稍微被衣服挡住的一处位置上。

  
“你在干什么？”

  
他抬头，对上摘掉防具的人探究的目光，沉吟片刻才开口：“上次说过的事，那个‘标记’，两个人出现的位置有可能会不同吗？”

  
“原来是在想这事吗。”对方笑着坐到他旁边的空位上，“会的，而且最晚会在十八岁生日那天才显现。你就放心吧，系统是不会出错的，只是时间的问题。”

  
“你知道得可真详细啊，明明自己没有。”

  
这话怎么听着像是嘲讽？

  
“家里开医院所以知道得多，还真是对不起了。”宝生和顿了顿，收敛了笑容，“你们居然都是‘被选中的人’，看来以后会相当辛苦啊。”

  
毕竟两人的性子相差太远，曾经在一起过却又分手，女方还有个棘手的男朋友——  
不对，这样说的话，他的性格本来也很棘手。

  
未来到底会是什么样子，自己也不得不期待起来了。这么有趣的闹剧，纵使没有戏份，当个旁观者也是能看得津津有味的。

  
只是，当知道真相后，现在恩爱的两个人肯定会很大打击吧。明明一起走过漫长的时光，最后却发现命运早就注定。

  
“阿嚏——。”  
学生会室里响起被抑住声音的喷嚏声，一色美华吸了吸鼻子，从手边的盒子里抽出一张纸巾。

  
众人有一刻投来目光，然后又继续埋头工作，只有青叶问了一句：“生病了？”　

  
她摇头，“只是有点冷，不用理我。”说罢，便拉过搭在椅子上的外套，披在自己的肩上。

  
只是，心里莫名的寒意却没有散去。  
　　


	14. 四人的剧目

翌日，当准高三生们都垮着脸，迈着多少不情愿的步子踏进学校的同时，假期讲课正式拉开了序幕。

  
“你跟榛名同学重修旧好了吗？”

  
一色美华刚在自己的位置上坐下，邻座就神秘兮兮地凑过来，明亮的双眸里燃起了八卦的火光。

  
她噎了下，眼睛蓦然睁大，“什么东西？”

  
“我昨天看到你们在学校里撑着伞一起走，还以为你们又在一起了呢，看来不是啊。”少女眼中的火光熄灭，语气有点遗憾。

  
她这才想起来，昨天从剑道部回到学生会室的那段路途中，确实经过了亮着灯的礼堂，那时候话剧社的人正在排练来着。

  
不过，她的这位好邻座，眼色真的很快。不禁让她怀疑，自己的伪装有那么好吗？让对方至今还没发现她跟世良之间的不对劲。

  
又或是，知道了但选择不戳穿？

  
不对，这样说不通。对方怎么可能会在知道的前提下，想办法促成她与榛名的关系。

  
她敛了敛眼睫，“我跟他不是因为小事而分开的，所以也不可能再在一起，你想太多了。”

  
对方还想再说什么，课室的门被推开，眼见老师一脸严肃地走进来，谁都闭上了刚才还喋喋不休的嘴巴，专注在听课上。

  
为了几天后的分班试。  
那个决定未来一年被教育的方式的考试。

  
　　  
***

  
　　  
“能跟你们一起吃饭吗？”

  
当少年提着便当走到她跟前的时候，她唯一的想法就是：今天的惊吓有点多。

  
不及她想办法拒绝，坐在她旁边的少女放下筷子，马上起身从前面挑了一把空椅子，换了个方向，笑着说：“这是当然。坐吧，榛名同学。”

  
这是干什么呢？

  
她瞪过去，对方回了个“我是为你好”的眼神，无视了她的想法。

  
榛名雅点了点头，把便当放到桌上，“谢谢。你是东条同学吧？”

“你知道我？”

“上回的话剧，你不是演得很好吗。”

  
两个人谈得高兴，一色美华只在旁边看着，寻思着什么时候溜走比较好。

  
这样实在是太奇怪了。

  
在她与别人交往后，还说出“不会放弃”这种话的他，很危险。本来想要保持距离的，但每次都会再次碰上，躲也躲不开。

  
就好比说，她不容易终于等到了合适的时机，可是人还没站起来，便有只手从后面搭上她的肩膀：“带上我一起吃吧。”

  
东条梓看到来者，眸子染上了讶异：“会长还没吃饭吗？这可对身体不好，快点坐下吧。”

  
青叶世良拉来一张椅子，没有坐在榛名旁边空出来的位置，而是坐到她的旁边。

  
本来只是两个人一顿平凡的午饭，到了最后却演变成四个人的饭局，她能够安慰自己的，也只有世良的加入，让她不会在面对榛名的时候乱了阵脚。

  
只是，怎么看着有点像四角恋的修罗场呢。她心不在焉，等回过神来的时候，发现三双眼睛都在盯着自己。

  
“怎么了？”话说出口，她感觉到嘴里好像有什么，低头去看，世良的手上有被咬了一角的芝士条。  
嘴里好像就是芝士的味道吧......

  
东条摇了摇头，脸上的笑容有点牵强：“原来会长跟一色的关系真的很好啊，连吃的也一起分享。”

  
青叶世良却是不以为意：“让她知道好吃，那她就会经常买，那我也能免费吃到了。”

  
“你这人什么回事啊。”她气笑了。

  
“开个玩笑。”他毫不避讳地咬上手中的芝士条，然后拉着她的手腕站起来，“抱歉，学生会还有公务要处理，我们就先走了。”

  
她扭头去看，他正色的样子让她险些以为真的要过去工作。

  
明明为了处理公事，让她别等他一起吃饭，能出现在这里，不是代表工作已经完成了吗。真会骗人啊。

  
“慢走。”榛名雅还是那副云淡风轻的样子。

  
两人并肩走到学生会室，青叶世良跟在她后面进去，反手带上门，‘啪嗒’一声锁住。

  
她转过身去，“真是没安好心。”

“我可是在那种奇怪的状况中把你救出来的恩人，好歹给我一点回报吧。”

“所以才说你是伪君子啊。真正的君子......”

他笑着打断她的话：“这事你不是早就知道了吗。”

“是哦。”她挑了挑眉，手勾上他的后颈，微微踮脚，“那就如你所愿吧——”  
　　

 

  
“你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

  
教室很吵杂，可是坐着的少女的嗓音还是清晰地传进榛名雅的耳里。他停下手中搬椅子的动作，“什么意思？”

  
“那两个人明明在交往，却装作若无其事。”东条梓的声音很小，“跟一直以来的高调可真不一样。”

  
“明知道他们的关系，却想撮合我和美华的你更奇怪吧。”他皱起眉头。

  
她摇摇头，“那两个人不适合。他们都以为自己遇到对的人，可是命运早就替一色决定好姻缘了，我只是在引导你们而已。”

他心头一震，手险些抖了。

“你会占卜吗？”

“你猜。”她还是那副笑眯眯的样子。


	15. 让人不安的梦

“唔......打住。”她笑着伸出手，堵住对方的嘴，眼角处还残留着生理性的泪水，“今天还要考试呢，别打扰我。”

  
因为是事关重大的分班试，她特意比平日早起复习，可就在她几乎完全进入状态时，突然被身后的力道拉起，压在书桌上亲吻。她一开始没能反应过来，只能任由他胡来，可现在她得阻止事态发展。

  
他单手捞起她的腰，眼里的星点依然亮得过分。“醒来时发现旁边没人，我还以为你不见了。”

  
“那现在还不去做早餐。”她捶了捶他的胸膛，让他放开她以后，平复略为紊乱的呼吸，整理好身上的校服。

  
“知道了，你在这等一下。”

轻笑声在空气中消散，伴随着他走往厨房的脚步，她的笑容也缓缓敛起。

  
其实她刚才是撒谎的。

  
有充分的准备，她根本没必要早起复习，就连闹钟也没有调。她只是从可怕的噩梦中醒来，再也睡不着，才想法子让自己冷静下来。

  
......  
...

  
偌大的画室里，只有大大小小的罐桶与画笔碰撞的声音，她轻轻掩上门，蹑手蹑脚地接近背对她的少年。

  
颜料在纸上渲染，画笔轻轻的勾勒出线条，少年看似是专注地作画，可当她要把手搭在他的肩上时，他轻笑一声：“别闹。”

“原来你知道。”她悻悻地收回手。“又在逗我玩，真过分。”

“这到底是谁的错？”青叶世良转过头来，嘴角的笑容并未褪去。

她的手指戳到他的胸膛，神情语气一如既往地无赖：“你的。”

岂知，他反握她的手指，眼里盛满了柔情，“错是我的，你也是我的。”

她捂着嘴笑，嘴角还是咧得开开的。

  
那时候的画，只是简单地起了个草稿。

  
...

  
她再去看他的时候，画已经差不多完成了。

  
“美华。”他转过头来，放下手上的画笔，“你来了。”

是她的错觉吗？他的眼里好像失去了温度。

他往旁边挪了挪，画作映进她的眼中，一树一木彷佛栩栩如生，中间站着一对牵着手的恋人，两人只有背影。她看出画中的女生是自己，却同时察觉到男生的头发并没有上色。

  
此时，少年的画笔在离那片空白只有一缝之隔的距离停下，嘴角扬起一抹渗人的笑，问道：“你希望这个男生是谁？”  
“当然是你啊。”她应道，焦躁的感觉却浮上心头。

下一秒，画笔被摔到地上，力道之狠，吓得她下意识地后退一步。

“说谎。你心里想的那个人，明明就站在你身后。”

还不及她回过神来，手腕便被不知不觉出现在后面的人抓着。榛名雅的声音很温柔：“美华，我们回去吧。”

谁要跟你回去？她想把话喊出来，却发现自己突然出不了声音，只能眼睁睁地看着黑发少年的背影离她越来越远。

  
画中男生的头发被一笔一笔地染上了浅金。

  
...  
......

  
梦里的感觉，真实得让人心惊，以至于她醒来的时候，发现自己出了一身冷汗。

  
世良闲时很喜欢作画，说是能得到疗愈，她没有特别的感觉，不过却会在他作画时在旁看着。最近比较忙，画架也就被放在他的书房里。

  
怎么会做这样的梦，难道是在提醒她，无论多努力抓着，最后也只会重蹈覆辙吗？

  
“早餐做好了，快出来。”

直到外面传来催促声，她才回过神来，以深呼吸稳住自己的情绪，抹去刚才脸上的不安。

  
然而，再努力让自己平静下来，还是被他看出来了。

“做噩梦了？”眼看她闷闷地点了头，他失笑，轻轻掐了掐她的脸颊，“梦境和现实是相反的，别这么在意。”

她抬起头，看着他温柔的双眼，突然攥住他的衣袖。“不要离开我。”

“我没有离开的理由。”他只是云淡风轻地回了一句，却让她乱麻的心安定下来。

  
不是可能会违背的承诺，而是被平淡地敍述出来的事实。所以她才会喜欢他啊。

  
攥着衣袖的手指下移到他的手背，然后被反握住，手掌的温度透过指尖，一直传进她的心里。


	16. 欠你

考完分班试，他们就真的放假了——虽然假期也没剩几天。

  
走廊上熙熙攘攘的，不时夹杂着欢呼声与夸张的大笑。她收拾好东西，刚踏出教室门口，就被拦了下来。

  
映入眼帘的是一瓶水与修长的手臂，视线上移，是一头浅金与柔和的五官，一如他身上温和的气质。

  
周遭的杂音好像已经进不了耳朵，意识只聚焦在他身上，就像是回到从前那段甜蜜的时光。到底为什么会对他失去感觉呢？她也不太知道。

  
但在同时，她又想起昨夜那个渗人的噩梦。梦里，拉起她的手时，他的眼神也是这样的温柔——

  
“怎么还后退了？”榛名雅笑笑，脸上看不出什么情绪。

  
经他提醒，她才意识到自己不自觉往后退了一步。像是掩饰心虚，她迅速地作出反应，“你靠得太近了，我不习惯。找我什么事？”

  
“我看到你没什么精神。”他边说边伸出另一只手，把手中的一排糖片塞进她的手中，“这个给你，你的口味没变吧？”

她张了张嘴，低头去看散发出甜香的包装，低低说了声：“谢谢。”

  
他好像很擅长这种，让人感觉好像欠了他什么的善意。

  
跟榛名的交集是源于宝生和，那个莫名其妙的男人。他是对方的亲信，于是她每次都会跟他打招呼，再简单聊几句。

  
那时候，她对他的印象就是翩翩公子。温文有礼，与她保持恰到好处的距离，身上萦绕的那些雾把他团团围住，只给人留下一个神秘的剪影。

  
她想，也许是因为他看起来太完美。

  
后来，宝生的背叛让她一下子消沉下来。她再也没有往高二的教室跑，以为与那个圈子的人再也不会扯上任何关系，谁知在升上高二的时候，她再次碰上榛名。

  
不同的班别，可就在隔壁，上下课经常会碰面。 只是，他经常有意地避开与她接触，从那双眼睛当中，她看到了愧疚。

  
于是，在楼梯的一次擦身而过时，她轻轻留下一句话，“我可没怨你，躲着我能有什么用？”

脚步顿了顿，少年扭头去看她，她也盯着眼前的人，抿了抿嘴唇。

“对不起，没有及时制止他，让他伤害你了。”

  
这大概是她到那刻为止听过的，他带着最多情绪的话。他一直都是漫不经心的模样，彷佛什么都影响不了她，却因为内心难安而给她道歉。

  
她心里有点难受。“也不是你的错啊。”

  
不知者无罪，她相信他在事发前毫不知情。

  
自那以后，他们的关系如同回到以前，只是再多了点人间的烟火味。剑道部的一次比赛，他在赛前热身的时候，与在场外偶然路过的她对止视线，她才知道他是玩剑道的。

  
待她回过神来，她人已经坐在场内的观众席上了。比赛过后，待人群散去，她走到他跟前，语气里是满满的惊讶：“原来学长是玩剑道的吗？”

“我现在可不是学长。”他还给她纠错。

她一时忘形，忘了他如今的处境。看着他浅淡的神色，她总觉得有点愧疚：“对不起......”

“没关系的。”这是他的回答。

  
她当时没怎么在意这话，几近一年后再次想起时却觉得，他可真是狡猾啊。

  
同为回应，她说的是“不是你的错”，他说的却是“没关系”，总让她觉得对他有所亏欠——毕竟，他在对着其他人的时候，可不是这样回应的，只有冷淡的撇清。

  
她一直都把他当哥哥看，但在那天过后，在见识到他脱下头套那刻的眼神后，好像有什么悄然生了变化。

  
只是她很清楚，跟谁在一起也不能跟他在一起。他是宝生身边的人，她不想害了他。

  
虽然讨厌，可是她记得，那个人讨厌别人碰他拥有过的东西，即使他已经不要了。

  
后来又是怎么走到一起的呢？  
大概也是他那句“没关系”吧。

  
从思绪中抽离出来，她直言不讳道：“好像又欠你什么了。”

他也没有否认。“慢慢还。”

“就知道你想让我欠你什么。”她笑笑，瞥见不远处往这边撇了一眼的黑发男生，于是向他道别，“先走了，假期后见。”

  
她走到青叶世良身边，戳好吸管的豆奶饮品马上凑到她嘴边，然后掰开她握成拳的小手，把包装放到她手里。

  
她看了他一眼，“你倒是不怕被看见。”

“又不是我要暪下来的。再者，你还怕我们会被误会吗？”

“是是是，你最宠一色同学了，现在带着你的一色同学回去吧，好困。”

  
榛名雅站在原地，看着两人的身影消失在拐弯处后，不自觉摸上自己的颈侧。

  
那里有个印记，上天给他烙下漂亮的英文和数字，只是作用还没能生效。

  
她的生日，好像是在五月吧？那是春天的结尾，伴随着梅雨，有些许闷。

  
还有几个月吗......


	17. 温存

午夜，外面的细雨轻声敲着玻璃窗，房内一片惬意的暖和，把冰寒隔绝在外。合上书本，她看向那扇窗， 声音𥚃染上些许漫不经心的慵懒：“下雨了。”

  
寒冬即将结束，万物已然开始复甦，像积雪般压抑在人们心里的烦恼也在逐渐融化。一场小雨，缓缓洗刷掉冬日的慵懒，像是安静的预告。

  
回应她的只有铅笔在纸上书写的刷刷声。

在书桌前的少年刚掀过一页，便被柔软的身体从后搂住，白皙的手臂环住他的颈项，指尖若有若无地触碰着他的锁骨。

  
“别闹。”他轻轻拨开她的手。然而，当同样的温度再缠上他的时候，笑容僵住，脸色沈了下去，“松手。”

  
冷得渗人。她悻悻松开在他身上的双手，暗骂这王八羔子又来了，不就对别的男人笑了一下吗，在这跟她闹什么脾气。

她躺回床上，拉过被子闷头就睡，不消一会就传出均匀的呼吸声。

  
写完最后一个字，他放下笔，扭头看去床上的人。被子盖过了她的鼻子，睫毛在白皙的脸上投下阴影，连细微的呼吸声也可爱。

  
小心翼翼地走到床边，他在俯身的同时把被子拉下来一点，免得影响呼吸。可他刚替她掖好被子，打算起身关灯时，一双手从被窝里伸出来，抓紧了他的手臂。

  
“生什么气？”眸光流转，她的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，唇角扬成好看的弧度。

他闷哼一声：“没有。”

“撒谎，都不让我多碰一下。”她的笑声清脆，就像风铃一样，被盛夏中的风所吹动，铃铃啷啷。

  
只是在下一秒，她就被压回床上，对着他咬牙忍耐的神色，马上摆出一副无辜的样子。

  
“你明天得回家，早点睡。”他拿开她的手，走到门旁关灯，房里陷入黑暗，只剩下窗外零星的灯光。

  
原来是这个原因啊。不过，她又什么时候会让自己委屈着？看着他掀开被子，窗外的微光轻轻照着棱角分明的侧脸，她环上他的后颈，往前凑了凑，“别跟我唧唧歪歪的。”

再往前一点，附上他染上绯红的耳朵，气若游丝：“上我。”

  
夜幕深垂，外面雨声淅沥，把刻意放轻的喘声掩盖过去，只剩下额角与身上的薄汗，提醒着在这里发生过的事。

  
　　  
***

  
　　  
翌日，拗不过坚持送她回家的青叶世良，两人乘了半段地铁路线，一直走进住宅区后，才看见一色家的小宅子。

  
他是第一次来到她家。虽然她会去他家里暂住，但因为之前情况不同，他没有机会参观她家。

  
她说过，待在家里很孤独压抑。今天一见，他总算是明白这种感觉从何而来。

  
从屋外到屋内，他眼睛所及只有黑白两色。冰冷的家具，空荡荡的屋子，设计这屋子的人似乎就没把这里当成一个“家”，而只是工作场所。

  
墙上的秒针转动，发出滴答滴答的声响，一下下的，像是敲在每个孤独的人心上。

  
他顿了很久才回过神来，嘴里不自觉地蹦出一句：“这是人住的地方吗？”话音落后，意识到自己说了什么，他恨不得抽自己一嘴巴。

  
“不是，但我习惯了。”她无所谓地笑笑，只是嘴角的弧度透出一丝凄凉。“这里本来也有家的样子，直到我生父提出离婚，远走高飞，便换了个样子。”

  
她还记得，妈妈二话不说把她送到亲戚家住了几个月，待她再回来时，昔日充满温馨气氛的家，便变成如今黑白分明的冰冷设计，没有一点家的样子。

  
以前是融洽的一家三口，现在美好变成被踩在脚下的碎片，就只剩她一个人，无法把碎片拼凑起来，反倒划出一手的血。

  
青叶世良从她身上感觉到让人几近窒息的郁闷，彷佛能看到一个小女孩坐在冰冷的客厅，一遍遍的默念着“爸爸”、“妈妈”。时间久了，小女孩开始放声哭泣，再到以后，没有了哭闹声，她眼里的光芒却燃烧殆尽，只剩下一片漆黑。

  
渴求从别人身上得到温暖，却又一次次地被伤害，或是别人所为，或是自己的心在作祟。

  
所以，在抓住他这根救命稻草后，再也不愿放开——认知到被她需要着，心跳忽地加速。

  
“你不会再孤单了。”他张开双臂，彼此的温度相融在紧密的拥抱中。

  
不论理由为何，只要她不会离开他，他很乐意一次次地安慰她，让她一次次地依赖他，甚至上瘾。

  
因为他不是什么善人，既然她暴露了自己的缺点，他就得攥紧机会，让她一直不愿撒手。

  
一色美华放在他背上的手攥得更紧，像是抓住了光源的迷途者。那些刻骨铭心的痛苦在此刻逐渐淡化，只剩下怀抱中的温暖，还有少年身上肥皂的清香。


	18. 命定之人

开学最让人期待的事，才不是冗长的演讲，而是张贴在各层公告板上的分班名单。

  
一色美华走上三楼，一眼就能看到在公告板前挤得水泄不通的人群。她本是学生会成员，不跑这一趟也能看到班级资料，可这些事啊，得有点仪式感。

  
于是，她在人群中奋力挤身，终于挤到能够看清纸上的字的位置——果不其然，是A班。同时，她还看到了青叶世良和榛名雅的名字。

  
至于东条梓嘛，虽然对方很有演戏的天赋，但上天不会造出完美的人，她知道对方的成绩在什么水平。视线右挪了一点，名字印在C班的单子上。

  
除此以外，也没有她需要留意的人了。她性子冷淡，很多人都注定只能成过客，彼此没有公事以外的交集。

  
东条也许算是她唯一的女性朋友。甚至，如果不是座位表把她们编到一起，对方只能是一个陌路人，所以她心里还是有点小遗憾的。

  
虽然对方的脑回路总让她诧异，可是小小的欢声笑语，确实让她感受到朋友之间的亲昵感。有时她都怀疑，要是有谁想在她这骗感情，三两下她不就乖乖上钩了吗。

  
她还真是不长记性。只怪上天给了她一颗聪明的脑袋，却不曾给她伸手可及的感情，所以她才渴望着这些，甚至甘愿飞蛾扑火。

  
看过分班名单，她抬脚走下楼梯，拐进学生会室——今天一整天都得忙着工作，她没有在教室逗留的时间。

  
只是，她甫踏进门口，就发现其他人似乎都出去了，只剩看来也是刚到的文书，在整理书包里的文件。

  
听见脚步声，他微微抬起头，隔着眼镜对上她疑惑的目光，淡淡解释道：“其他人都去礼堂核对流程了，我们待会也得过去。”

“好。”她点了点头，擦过他身旁，在他对面放下书包，转而找起了流程表。

  
似有若无的香气一瞬间便消散。可是，他上次闻到这种味道时，却是在别人的身上。

  
“你跟会长还用起同一种洗衣液了？”

闻言，她挑了挑眉。“上次我说想换洗衣液，世良给推荐的。怎么，你是文书还是我妈啊？”

言下之意就是，他管得太宽了，多管闲事。

他也不恼，依旧云淡风轻地道：“这种事发现的人多了的话，容易造成误会。”

“也只有你才会这么留意我们用的什么洗衣液。”她没好气地反驳回去，心里却咯蹬一下。

  
她好像小瞧了这个看似普通的文书。

  
校服的确是在世良家洗过那套，可是就留下那么一点味道，都晾干几天了，怎么还能闻出来，他是狗鼻子不成？

  
还有另一种可能就是，洗衣液只是个暗示，他指不定察觉到她和世良之间的不对劲，想要试探她。

  
可惜，她也不是什么省油的灯，脸上神色没有丝毫的变化。他见没试探出来，也没有再说什么，只是像平日一样，按照程序把她带到礼堂。

  
“来了。”青叶世良从纸上抬头，看到她终于出现，心里暗自松了一口气。

  
“这么紧张干什么，我可好着呢。”

她轻飘飘的一句，让所有人的目光一时变得诧异。会长哪里紧张了？他们怎么一点都看不出来？

他笑笑，“被你看出来了。”还真是了解他啊。

  
其他人完全摸不着头脑，干脆放弃思考，重新集中到布置礼堂和检查器材上。

  
一时之间，附近只剩下他们俩。她走近几步，双眼神采奕奕，仔细地打量着他的脸。

  
“发生什么了吗？”

“没有。只是你前几天那副样子，我怕你适应不过来。”

她拉开了些距离，漫不经心地道：“那是我的家，我早就习惯了。我去工作啦。”

  
她的任务是主持流程，因为学生会长担任了致辞，另一项重要的工作就落到她身上。掀开后台的幕帘，她闪身进去，布幕随之落下。

  
他说谎了。

  
他哪是不知道她性格的人，家里她待着固然不太舒服，但她也习惯许久了，至于需要担心这事吗？

  
她来之前，是发生什么事了吧。别人都不知道的事，而且还与她有关。

  
正思考着，背上突然多出奇怪的触感，谁的指尖沿着她的背线往下游移，她整个身子都抖了抖，连忙出声制止：“会长，这是在外面。”

也不知道是什么时候进来的，一点声音都没听见。

  
“没事，就一下。”他凑近她的右颈，轻轻啄吻了几下，然后就直起身子，“今天加油吧，我出去了。”

  
等他走远以后，她才嘀咕着：“怎么莫名其妙的......”

  
她不知道的是，在离开她视线范围后，他马上沈下来的脸色。

  
早上与榛名雅的那番交谈，他可能这辈子都忘不了。

  
看见情敌领口处若隐若现的灵魂伴侣的标记，嘲讽对方为什么有灵魂伴侣却还缠着美华的他。

  
“因为就是她啊。”

作为回应，把领口往下扯了扯，露出一色美华的名字和生日，笑得一脸无辜的榛名雅。

“只是，她的标记还没有出现而已。”

“不一起出现的话，可能一辈子也不会出现呢？”他毫不留情地毒舌。

  
他也希望她的标记不会出现，可是，这样的事并不可能发生。

  
灵魂伴侣，意味着上天牵线的命运，意味着百分百契合的一对佳偶。他的女朋友，他怎么也不想放手的她，拥有不是他的命定之人。

  
上天还真是残忍啊。


	19. 期限

“今天要来我家吗？”

  
走出校门，一色美华转头去看跟在她后面的少年，有点哭笑不得：“你怎么每天都问我这个问题？”

  
青叶世良牵上她的手， 半开玩笑地道：“你要是搬过来一起住，我就不用再问了。”换来的是她揉他脑袋的狠劲。

  
“好好念书，别想些有的没的。” 

  
自从升上高三后，她就收心了，眼里只有知识、书本和试卷，恨不得跟它们黏在一起。

他记得，她爱学习的理由是投身到忙碌与知识的海洋当中，便能忘记自己当下的心情，整理好思绪。

因为是保持了许久的习惯，放不下来也是人之常情。

可是，就换他这边焦虑了啊。

  
像是早已注定的离别，他能够做的，就只有在有限的时间里再多抱抱她，祈祷着哪怕是沾上一些她的味道。

  
想到这里，他加重语气：“去我家吧。”

她的脚步稍作停顿，抬眼朝他看了一眼，然后道：“好。”就再也没有多问。

  
她知道他在不安，却不知道不安从何而来。既然他不愿说，那她只能闭嘴，安静地待在他身边。

  
他们待在一起的时候，更多的是温馨的腻歪和越界的情事，很少会静下心来做自己的事。所以，对着青叶世良一脸认真地刷题的模样，她还真是有点不习惯。

  
伴着笔芯与纸张摩擦的声音，是深下来的夜色。每到这个时候，她就喜欢蜷缩在他怀里，享受着这份微暖，彷佛这里才是她的家。

  
明亮的装潢设计，窗旁还会摆着一两盆植物，每个地方都有生活的痕迹，还有个会无微不至的照顾着自己的伴侣——这大概是很多人的理想生活写照吧。

  
又翻过一页，她正欲继续在笔记本上书写，对面却伸来一只手，把她的笔记本捞走了。她抬眼，发现刚才还在安静做事的少年现在拿着她的笔记本，笑得像路上拂来的春风。

  
“时间到了。”他说。

她有点摸不着头脑，“什么？”可很快就反应过来，放下手上的笔，慵懒地靠到他怀里，再被抱住，鼻腔里充满绿叶的清新气味。

  
调整好姿势，他理着她乌黑的长发，低笑着来了一句：“你好像猫。”

  
她就像黑猫，表面上高傲而疏离，待夜色降临过后，却会乖乖地依偎在谁的怀里，一张美眸里星光流转，像是要把他的魂勾走。

  
不过分黏人，也没有过分的疏离，一切都把握得刚好。不知道是天性使然还是有意的，反正他很喜欢这点。

  
她也笑了，语调里暧昧不明，“谢谢。”

  
像是心上被羽毛轻轻挠了一下，偏偏挠到最躁动的地方。待他回过神来时，发现自己已经把柔软的躯体压到身下，她脸色不改，反倒驾轻就熟地环住他的后颈。

  
一切都发生得如此理所当然。蜷缩的脚趾，泛粉的肌肤，迷离的眼神，悦耳的轻吟还染上了哭腔，都是他最想永远记下来的模样。

  
一个挺身，她干脆咬上他的肩膀，留下一排牙印，只是她眼里还闪着生理性的泪水，“你轻点行不行。”

“不是很舒服吗？”他笑着反问。

“这样折腾自己，小心明天......嗯，起不来......”她连说话都断断续续的，整个人都挂在他身上，被一波波快感冲击过后的她美得像一幅画。

“我可没这么弱。”

 

深夜时分，城市里的一盏盏灯灭下，世界回归安静。在一片黑暗之中，他轻轻环住身旁已然熟睡的女孩，呢喃低语，“我改变主意了，我是怎么都不会放你走的。”

  
哪怕是戴上手铐，哪怕是关在笼子里。

  
他自顾自的想着，却没发现她的睫毛颤了一下。  
  
......

...

  
“她身上什么时候才会出现印记啊。”一句牢骚。

  
东条梓看着眼前趴在她桌子上的男生，叹了一口气，“我当初就不应该多嘴，都给自己惹了什么麻烦啊。”

  
“想要后悔也太晚了。”男生坐直身体，看似柔和的五官却挂着狡黠的笑容。

  
她没由来地抖了抖，一股寒意迅速涌上心头，又被压了下去。

“......榛名，我以前真是看走眼了啊。”

  
被点到名的榛名雅抬着笑眼看她，“你、我、她和他，一个都不是好人，你该知道的。”

  
外面春意盎然，离四个人正式纠缠交错在同个剧目的那天，也不太远了。


End file.
